


Imperfections

by Verllaine



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (mais beaucoup de angst quand même), (parce que je ne sais pas écrire autre chose que le angst apparament), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verllaine/pseuds/Verllaine
Summary: Avec huit années dans l'agence de Hollande, Manuel est l'un des modèles les plus renommés du domaine.Et quand son PDG a la bonne idée d'embaucher un certain petit Macron, il n'est pas du tout impressionné. Le petit jeune est une bulle médiatique qui va exploser d'un jour à l'autre, Manuel en est certain.





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/gifts).



> Ceci est entièrement basé sur les headcanons du AU mannequin de Frenfchiles et alysae, merci beaucoup, ils sont vraiment super sympa :))

« Chocolatine. »

Manuel leva les yeux de son bouquin, confus. _Mais de quoi parlait-il encore, Jean-François?_

« Mais tu dis n’importe quoi Jean-François, ça a toujours été _pain au chocolat_ , tout le monde le sait ! Même Arnaud te le dira quand il nous rejoindra ! »

En face de lui, Benoît semblait plutôt un fervent défenseur de l’appellation « pain au chocolat », et le connaissant, Manuel doutait fort que son confrère soit du genre à céder à Copé, surtout sur le sujet des délicatesses françaises, pour lesquelles il savait que les deux hommes en question avaient un certain faible.

A vrai dire, lui n’avait toujours pas vraiment compris le conflit qu’entretenaient ses collègues au sujet de ces viennoiseries. Un Catalan de naissance, il n’avait jamais eu la chance de grandir entouré de telles pâtisseries, et donc il lui manquait probablement une certaine culture pour prendre avec certitude une position réfléchie dans cet interminable débat.

Pas que cela eusse changé grand-chose de ce qu’il en pensait, Manuel trouvait la détermination de Jean-François à convertir la totalité de la boîte de Hollande aux chocolatines un peu ridicule, et surtout, une grosse perte de temps.

A côté de lui, Vincent hocha de la tête, se rangeant donc du côté de Benoît, et en guise de soutien, Jean-François se tourna alors vers lui, un faux désespoir brillant dans ses yeux. « Et toi Manuel, tu dis quoi ? Pas pain au chocolat j’espère !»

« Quel que soit leur nom, elles se mangent, alors je ne vois absolument pas l’intérêt de débattre sur l’appellation de petites viennoiseries. »

« Mais si c’est important, voyons Manuel ! » Renchérit Jean-François, levant les bras au ciel comme si Manuel eut commis le crime le plus grave du siècle avant de se lancer dans un monologue déplorant les utilisateurs de l’appellation « pain au chocolat », allant même jusqu’à qualifier ces derniers de véritables mécréants.

Manuel pensait plutôt que Jean-François faisait tout un fromage pour pas grand-chose, et au vu des mines exaspérées de Vincent et Benoît, ces derniers partageaient très probablement son avis, ses deux collègues délaissant bien vite leur écoute de la plainte du Parisien pour se reporter sur autre chose qu’ils jugeaient bien plus intéressant.

« Et Arnaud, il n’est pas encore arrivé ? » S’enquit le plus âgé, souhaitant revenir à quelque chose de pertinent et ayant remarqué l’absence du compagnon du Breton.

« Si, on a croisé Alain dans le couloir et les deux se sont mis à causer, je pense que c’était à propos des baisses du prix des cravates dites « Made in France » -Arnaud en était drôlement content d’ailleurs- et il m’a dit de ne pas l’attendre, qu’il nous-» 

« Eh ben, quand on parle du loup, le voilà. » Lui coupa Vincent, pointant du doigt la grande silhouette élancée du retardataire qui se frayait un chemin avec son plateau pour s’asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Alain avait donc tant de choses intéressantes à te raconter ? » S’enquit le plus petit tandis qu’Arnaud s’installait, sa chaise grinçant sur le sol lorsqu’il se rapprocha de la table.

« Vous n’avez pas entendu la dernière ? Apparemment il y a un petit nouveau dans l’équipe cet après-midi, tout l’entourage de Hollande ne parle que de ça ! » Il venait à peine de s’asseoir et Manuel le trouvait beaucoup trop jovial pour partager une information pareille. Un « petit nouveau », ils en voyaient toutes les deux semaines, ce n’était rien de spécial, à vrai dire, nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient de se faire une renommée à-travers la boîte de Hollande, et très peu parvenaient à y rester et encore moins à percer dans le domaine. L’enthousiasme d’Arnaud et du novice finiraient bien vite par s’estomper quand ils le verraient très probablement suivre le même chemin que les cinq dernières personnes à avoir tenté de se lancer ici, à savoir à en arriver à rien du tout.

Bien que lui, soit un homme d’une certaine notoriété dans la firme de Hollande (et il se retrouvait souvent à se demander pourquoi il était encore là au lieu de chercher mieux ailleurs), si Manuel était honnête, il devait bien admettre que cela faisait un moment déjà que la prestigieuse boîte ne se portait vraiment pas bien, avec un bon nombre de murmures courant les couloirs appelant à un remaniement nécessaire et même à une démission de leur président. Lui n’avait pas encore rejoint ces groupes des dissidents, ayant une certaine complicité et respect envers Hollande puisque c’est en partie à ce dernier qu’il devait le gros de sa carrière et Manuel savait qu’il était, en quelque sorte, son protégé, d’autres comme François Fillon et ses collègues les deux Nicolas Sarkozy et Dupont-Aignan n’avaient de cesse d’appeler à une réforme au sein de leur entreprise, à commencer par un changement à sa direction.

En revanche, si lui ne voyait pas en quoi l’arrivée d’un petit inexpérimenté était un évènement dont il y avait matière à en faire tout un plat, les autres de leur côté, semblaient tous ravis de se lancer dans un nouveau débat sur leur futur collègue, l’altercation sur les pains au chocolats et les chocolatines complètement oubliée pour le moment. (Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que Jean-François y reviendrait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion).

« C’est un transfert d’une des agences à Amiens apparemment, » Lut Benoît sur son téléphone, les yeux d’Arnaud rivés sur l’écran par-dessus l’épaule du plus petit, « D’après le directeur là-bas, Bayrou, Emmanuel Macron est un petit jeune très dynamique qui a l’œil pour les détails et qui semble surtout tourné vers les rayons des chemises. Vu comme ça, ce n’est pas étonnant que Hollande l’ait désespérément raflé avec la fureur des dernières vestes de travail. Même s’il n’a pas d’expérience, il a tout de même le physique pour, c’est déjà ça, tu ne penses pas, Manuel ? »

Manuel se retourna juste à temps pour se retrouver nez-a-nez avec le téléphone portable de Benoît, ce dernier le lui fourrant presque en plein visage. Irrité du fait de leur engouement pour un prétentieux inconnu qui n’en valait très certainement pas la peine et par l’enthousiasme du Breton, il lui arracha presque son mobile des mains, peu soucieux du regard mi-peiné mi-craintif de Benoît, et y jeta un coup d’œil rapide, à la fois critique et se voulant totalement désintéressé.

D’un côté, peut-être qu’il comprenait pourquoi Hollande avait décidé de l’embaucher, ou tout du moins lui donner une période d’essai, il avait certes un profil intéressant et certains traits qui pourraient aider à mettre en avant la ligne de nouvelles vestes à laquelle le président de l’agence comptait prétendre, mais à le regarder, Macron avait l’allure d’un vrai gamin : à peine trente-neuf ans, un nombre considérable de photos où il souriait bêtement avec des cheveux trop ébouriffés et les quelques-unes qui retinrent son attention de par leur composition, choix de couleurs et éclairage original n’étaient très certainement pas issues du soi-disant génie du petit nouveau que certains qualifiaient d’être à l’image de grands artistes tels que Klimt ou Dali, où tout du moins Manuel en doutait fort. Quelqu’un avait probablement fait tout le travail pour lui et le nordiste en avait tout simplement profité sans chercher à s’améliorer lui-même ou à entretenir la passion nécessaire pour persévérer dans le secteur.

« Alors, qu’est-ce-que tu en penses ? » Le Breton avança avec précaution d’une petite voix. La colère redoutable de Manuel était célèbre à-travers toute la boîte, et bien qu’il n’en fut jamais la victime lui-même, il préférait ne pas s’aventurer sur ce terrain-là, surtout pas maintenant.

Manuel fit la moue, « Je comprends pourquoi Hollande l’a embauché, mais je ne vois absolument pas où tout le monde y voit le nouveau Messie du mannequinat ou un artiste digne de l’admiration que l’on porte envers Rembrandt, il a certes des traits intéressants pour un photographe mais c’est probablement encore un autre qui ne pense que dans la forme et la renommée immédiate plutôt que dans le travail de fond et qui cherche à être vraiment artistique et créatif. Je n’en donne pas cher de sa peau. » 

Il se garda bien de le dire à Benoît, mais tandis que les yeux Manuel revinrent sur les dents mal alignées de leur nouveau collègue, dont Manuel ne savait si son sourire sur la photo était authentique ou stupide, il déplorait déjà à devoir potentiellement travailler avec lui.

* * *

C’était Arnaud qui avait eu l’idée (absolument absurde, selon Manuel) d’organiser un apéritif un Vendredi soir en guise de bienvenue à leur nouveau collègue. Bien entendu, Manuel avait tout de suite tenté de s’y soustraire mais sans succès, Benoît l’y avait traîné de force, lui répétant qu’il serait mal venu qu’un modèle de sa carrure n’accueille pas leur jeune recrue comme il se devait et qu’en tant qu’ami, qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ lui faire un coup pareil (« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul avec Arnaud tout de même, tu sais comment il est quand il force trop sur l’alcool ! Je ne pourrai pas le traîner jusqu’à notre appartement par mes propres moyens, je suis bien trop petit »).

Manuel avait fini par céder, mais demeurait bien conscient que Benoît avait abusé de leur amitié pour le faire venir, chose qu’il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler demain à midi.

D’autant plus parce que les deux l’avaient bien vite délaissé voilà une bonne demi-heure environ pour aller faire la causette avec Jean Lassalle, sous le prétexte stupide de devoir prendre des nouvelles de leur ami pyrénéen et de la ligne de vêtements traditionnels de bergerie qu’il avait cherché à lancer plus tôt dans l’année.

Très hostile envers ce genre de soirées de part le fait qu’il semblait trop souvent inspirer plus de crainte que de confiance à ceux qui y prenaient part, Manuel se résigna donc à passer les prochaines heures dans le petit coin qu’il s’était déniché, à l’abri des regards et ayant pour seule compagnie sa flûte de champagne. Il n’empêchait pas qu’il se trouvait tout de même à éprouver une certaine jalousie envers Benoît, Arnaud et tous les autres, qui paraissaient se mêler sans aucune peine aux conversations alors que lui n’y parvenait tout simplement pas, le tact et les relations humaines, bien que fascinantes à explorer dans la littérature, n’étant malheureusement pas des qualités dont il semblait être doté.

Il s’avérait que le petit nouveau lui aussi n’avait aucune peine à se faire une place, un vif éclat de rire à sa gauche lui amenant à tourner la tête brusquement et voilà que Macron riait à gorge déployée aux côtés de Pierre Lellouche et de Bruno, ce dernier allant même jusqu’à lui chercher un deuxième verre sans que le plus jeune ait à se déplacer. Manuel sentait sa main se crisper à la vue de l’ouverte admiration (pouvait-il même qualifier ce spectacle absurde de l’ordre de l’adoration ?) de ses collègues pour ce petit morveux qui, selon lui, ne le méritait absolument pas.

Cependant, c’était presque inconsciemment que son irritation initiale muait en une sorte de curiosité quand Macron rit de nouveau à la dernière répartie de Pierre, et quand Bruno revint les mains pleines, lui offrant son verre et lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection, Manuel sourit presque en voyant l’air enfantin de Macron, qui essayait sans succès de s’échapper mais qui appréciait tout de même l’affinité de ses paires. Manuel ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment, ses semblables l’ayant souvent taquiné de la même manière voilà une bonne trentaine d’années, lorsqu’il avait fait ses premiers pas incertains dans l’industrie. Cela lui semblait tellement loin maintenant.

Toujours collé au mur et à l’abri des regards, Manuel se surprit à éprouver une certaine curiosité au sujet de Macron. Hollande devait bien avoir trouvé quelque chose d’original pour l’embaucher comme ça, et c’est maintenant qu’il se trouvait en retrait et qu’il voyait le gamin naturellement converser avec ses paires, qu’il voyait la lumière de la lampe de plafond de la salle multiplier les teintes de blond dans ses cheveux, qu’il voyait les toutes petites rides que faisaient ses yeux quand il riait et qu’il ne cherchait aucunement à les cacher, sa main ferme mais élégante et la chemise, quoi que un peu simple mais lui donnant néanmoins un air soigné, que Manuel commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce petit gamin avait retenu l’attention de son supérieur.

Cela ne voulait en rien dire que Manuel l’appréciait pour autant, bien évidemment, mais simplement qu’il comprenait et respectait le choix de son directeur.

A vrai dire, Manuel ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole de la soirée, et ne comptait très certainement pas remédier à cela maintenant.

A la place de se laisser irriter aussi facilement, il détourna le regard à la recherche d’Arnaud et Benoît, mais ces derniers étaient toujours en pleine conversation avec Jean Lassalle, et Manuel n’avait aucunement l’envie de se mêler au trio formé par Nicolas Sarkozy, François Baroin et Copé, Dieu seul savait ce dont ils conversaient mais à la vue du dernier en train de pointer du doigt vers Jean-Frédéric, il se doutait qu’il se moquait encore de ses cheveux.

« Tu ne traînes pas avec Benoît ? »

Surpris, Manuel sursauta presque quand Vincent vint s’adosser au mur à ses côtés, un verre de champagne à moitié vide également à la main. Le plus âgé se plaignait d’une migraine naissante, le surplus de bruits dans la salle commençant vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs et n’ayant rien de mieux à faire, Manuel estimait qu’il ferait aussi bien de lui tenir compagnie.

« Il est en pleine conversation avec Jean, et je ne crois pas que j’ai particulièrement envie de m’y mêler. »

Il entendit Vincent soupirer à sa gauche, probablement exaspéré par le manque de sociabilité de Manuel mais il n’y pouvait rien, il avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des vrais amis malgré le métier commun qui les unissait et s’il s’était bien porté jusqu’à présent avec le petit cercle de collègues qui avait bien voulu l’intégrer, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait changer maintenant.

« Il est gentil et assez pragmatique, tu sais. »

Manuel ne le regardait pas, mais se doutait bien de qui exactement son ainé lui parlait.

« C’est toujours un gamin, qui n’est qu’ici que par ses atouts physiques. » Asserta-t-il avec confiance, comme si l’affirmer tout haut ferait de sa phrase une vérité indéniable. De toute façon, c’était vrai : Macron usait de sa vague de popularité en tant que petit nouveau pour « faire le buzz » comme on disait, mais sous ses airs charmeurs, Manuel était prêt à parier qu’il n’y avait pas de qualités particulières.

« Il meurt d’envie de te parler depuis tout à l’heure également. »

Manuel étouffa sa gorgée et se retrouva à tousser d’une manière très inélégante, et Vincent, au lieu de l’aider, gloussait derrière son propre verre, et semblait entièrement désaffecté du regard noir qu’il lui foudroyait.

« Eh bien qu’il attende, je n’ai aucune envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec quelqu’un comme lui. » Lança-t-il sèchement en guise de réponse, croisant les doigts pour que Vincent ne continue pas sur ce chemin.

Manque de chance pour lui, le Suresnois ne sembla pas aussi enclin à laisser tomber l’affaire.

« Allons Manuel, c’est juste pour ce soir. Quelqu’un comme toi se doit de l’accueillir, ou au moins lui souhaiter la bienvenue, ce serait un minimum venant de ta part.»

Manuel voulut protester, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord que Vincent eut un pas de recul avant de se retourner pour entamer une nouvelle discussion avec Bennhamias. Il était presque sûr qu’il vit un discret sourire en coin de la part de son aîné, et c’est avec irritation qu’il en déduit que le plus âgé avait fait exprès de le délaisser ainsi.

Il en était certain quand il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Macron, le plus petit ayant enfin osé s’approcher et qui semblait maintenant trépider sur place, hésitant à entamer la conversation en premier.

« Alors comme ça, c’est toi le petit nouveau que Hollande veut embaucher ? » S’enquit-il, coupant court tout silence gênant et se disant que le plus tôt qu’il entamerait la discussion, le plus tôt que le petit morveux le laisserait tranquille.

« O-Oui. » Offrit-il, semblant déstabilisé un instant par la froideur de Manuel (tant mieux, au moins il comprendrait bien vite que ses petits manèges de séduction stupides ne marcheraient pas avec lui). « C’est Bayrou qui m’a envoyé ici pour les quelques mois à venir, apparemment les choses ne vont pas très bien pour Hollande, et il a jugé propice de lancer ma candidature maintenant. Et puis d’après-lui, faire le trajet Amiens-Paris en train tous les jours ne serait pas très judicieux.»

Bon, pour le moins, Manuel constata qu’il était assez poli, même s’il semblait chercher ses mots quand il comprit le calibre de sa personne au sein de l’agence.

Si Manuel le voyait comme étant calme et composé, Emmanuel devait bien reconnaître qu’il était tout sauf placide. Rien que le nombre de personnes et leurs regards lourds de jugement et d’analyses auxquels il s’était dû porter une grande attention pendant la dernière heure avaient étaient éprouvantes –à vrai dire, il se serait bien affalé sur le premier sofa venu si cela n’allait pas à l’encontre des règles de tenue qu’exigeait la sphère de la haute mode- et en plus de cela, il se devait aussi être honnête avec lui-même, c’est-à-dire s’avouer que cela faisait un moment déjà que Valls avait retenu son attention.

Et qu’il mourait d’envie de lui adresser la parole tout autant que l’idée même de le faire le terrifiait.

C’était une chose de de s’être montré un peu ridicule avec Bennhamias, mais l’idée que Valls –d’après Jean-Luc, c’est comme ça qu’il s’appelait, et c’était un grand nom dans l’agence- ait une mauvaise impression de lui alors qu’il avait passé quelques heures à peine en sa compagnie n’était tout simplement pas quelque chose qu’Emmanuel pouvait se laisser produire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce par admiration où tout simplement parce que ses traits singuliers l’avaient frappés lorsqu’il avait préféré le scruter du coin de l’œil au lieu d’écouter la tirade de Bennhamias sur la légalisation du cannabis, mais somme toute, il s’était retrouver à éprouver une certaine admiration pour le brun.

Et l’œil désapprobateur de ce dernier lui mettait mal à l’aise, heureusement qu’il faisait assez sombre, ou Emmanuel était certain que le plus âgé ne se ferait pas prier deux fois pour remarquer la rougeur embarrassante qui avait probablement maintenant gagné plus de la moitié de son visage.

« J’ai tout déballé aujourd’hui, mais je dois avouer que l’appartement à toujours l’air un peu vide, il doit probablement y manquer quelque chose. » Offrit-il en guise de réponse, se retenant presque de faire le moindre souffle de peur d’irriter son aîné.

Manuel, cependant, ne semblait pas prêt à faire la causette avec lui, à la vue de ses sourcils froncés, son œil désapprobateur et la façon dont il se tenait (les bras croisés, le fusillant presque du regard, autant de distance entre eux que la politesse permettait), Emmanuel comprit bien vite que malgré sa bonne volonté, le courant ne semblait pas passer entre eux.

« Si j’étais toi, je ne m’embêterais pas à le remplir de choses coûteuses, ou à trop le remplir du tout,» offrit-il sèchement, « Un contrat comme le tien ce n’est que quelque chose de temporaire. Hollande risque de te transférer dans une autre boîte en Poitou-Charentes où dans l’Ardèche et tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici, on ne sait jamais avec lui, surtout quand on est débutant. »

Manuel le vit tressaillir à ses mots durs (il avait l’œil après tout), mais il estimait qu’il se devait d’être honnête et franc avec le gamin : trop nombreux étaient ces jeunes qui venaient ici avec l’espoir d’une brillante carrière à renommée mondiale à la portée de leurs mains et finissaient dans des petites entreprises perdues dans le Nord de la France, c’était donc autant pour aider Macron à comprendre le système dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds que pour le calmer dans ses ardeurs que Manuel lui offrait le conseil.

« Dans ce cas-là, je m’adapterai à ses exigences alors. Mais pour l’instant, je suis ici, n’en déplaise à certains. »

_Et en plus, le petit parasite avait un égo !_

« Avec un caractère comme ça, je peux te garantir tout de suite que tu n’iras pas loin. Un conseil, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, » Manuel souffla presque de soulagement en remarquant son verre vide, il avait enfin une excuse valable pour délaisser la compagnie le petit nouveau et le laisser réfléchir à sa suggestion, « François Hollande n’aime pas les arrogants. » Finit-il en se poussant du mur où il s’était adossé, abandonnant son jeune collègue quelque plus perplexe.

Au moins, il lui avait clairement défini comment la loi fonctionnait ici.

C’était maintenant à Macron de les respecter.

* * *

Sauf que son conseil au sujet des règles, Manuel se rendit compte bien vite que Macron ne semblait en avoir rien à cirer.

Il ne partageait certes pas toutes les séances du plus jeune (et heureusement), mais les quelques fois où il s’y était rendu par curiosité (et peut-être également poussé par la morbide envie de le voir s’humilier devant une telle foule, brisant en morceaux leurs illusions d’un homme incarnant le renouveau et le futur de leur art pour voire à la place un enfant perdu qui n’avait rien à faire là), il l’avait remarqué faire les yeux doux à De Rugy derrière l’appareil en lui demandant d’essayer une prise de vue différente, il l’avait remarqué avec son attitude qu’il qualifiait de nonchalante converser avec François Asselineau pour lui demander de baisser les lumières (et à quoi bon ? Si on ne le voyait pas sur la pellicule finale, quel était donc son but ? Faire de l’art abstrait ? Il y avait bon nombre d’écoles auxquelles Macron pourrait se faire transférer s’il cherchait à faire le pitre), il avait remarqué les fois où Edouard n’avait rien dit lorsqu’il avait choisi de ne pas remettre sa veste après la pause alors que ce dernier aurait fustigé n’importe lequel d’entre eux pour une erreur bien plus moindre.

Il avait remarqué de toutes les passes que l’on semblait faire à Emmanuel avec jalousie, sachant pertinemment bien que si lui avait été à sa place vingt ans plus tôt, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu’on l’aurait renvoyé sans autre forme de procès.

En somme, Manuel ne pouvait que constater avec effroi qu’il ne s’agissait plus de Hollande à lui seul qui semblait infecté par le petit nabot, mais que le virus Macron semblait bel et bien s’être étendu à la quasi-totalité de son entreprise.

Et voire ce petit… _Microbe_ s’en tirer sans aucune conséquence l’irritait désormais au plus haut point. D’où se _permettait_ -il d’arriver comme cela, de bouleverser un système qui avait fonctionné pendant des années et des années et auquel tous, Manuel y compris, s’étaient obtempérés sans aucune question et de non seulement imposer ses propres idées mais aussi d’en rafler la gloire et la popularité sans la moindre répercussion ?

Le seul qui semblait prendre conscience du danger du microbe, c’était Hollande lui-même, dont un jour il surprit une conversation téléphonique entre ce dernier et Bayrou, demandant d’un ton presque plaintif si son petit surdoué avait toujours été ce type d’homme : c’est-à-dire quelqu’un qui profitait du système sans s’y investir lui-même mais en raflait toutefois tous les bénéfices.

Manuel avait souri ce soir-là en refermant la porte de l’agence derrière lui, certain à présent que la bulle Macron allait lui exploser en pleine figure.

Mais c’était avec irritation et presque désespoir qu’il revint le lendemain pour assister au même spectacle, son supérieur ayant choisi de ne piper mot à son étoile montante, parce que malgré son non-respect du code que le président avait imposé voilà des années maintenant à l’agence, les projets de Macron fonctionnaient, le succès fulgurant de ses clichés figurant même souvent à la tête des tabloïdes du monde du design maintenant.

Et Manuel était impuissant face à cela. Il ne pouvait qu’éprouver une certaine jalousie à la vue de la popularité d’idées qu’il avait proposées lui-même voilà dix ans, et qu’au lieu d’être acclamé comme une icône de renouveau, on l’avait ostracisé, lui répétant avec véhémence que son renom ne lui donnait aucunement le droit d’agir comme bon lui semblait.

Si, dix ans plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu’il se ferait détrôner un jour par un microbe portant l’esprit de ses concepts et de ses rêves les plus fous et qui partageait en quelque sorte sa vision du monde de l’élégance vestimentaire, il n’aurait probablement jamais prit ces mots au sérieux.

Et voilà qu’aujourd’hui un moins-que-rien plagiait son travail et ses ébauches ajournées sous son nez sans qu’il puisse rien n’y faire, et, cerise sur le gâteau, au lieu de s’en trouver condamné, il en était félicité. Simple coïncidence ou ironie du sort, Manuel ne pouvait toujours pas déterminer laquelle des deux portait la responsabilité de son malheur, mais il était certain que quelque part, là-haut, on devait bien rire de sa situation pour le moins frustrante.  

Et puisque Manuel était bien trop occupé à fulminer dans son coin et à donner une peur bleue au pauvre Benoît de façon quotidienne, il ne remarqua donc jamais Emmanuel le suivre du regard lorsqu’ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le plus jeune tentant de lui offrir un bonjour cordial que Manuel s’empressait d’ignorer.

Il ne remarqua jamais l’œil plutôt appréciateur de son cadet lorsqu’en fin de journée, sa chemise blanche se voyait déboutonnée de trois boutons, et le petit Microbe s’empressait donc d’observer tous les fins détails de sa personne qu’il offrait presqu’inconsciemment à tout le monde.

Il ne remarqua pas le Microbe rougir lorsqu’il le surprit, un jour, en le croisant du regard de l’autre côté de la salle, le Nordiste s’empressant d’annoter sa triste copie de Jules Verne et de cacher ses joues flamboyantes derrière son bouquin fortement abîmé.

Non, en aucun cas Manuel ne se rendait-il compte du béguin qu’éprouvait le plus jeune à son égard. A la place, il n’y voyait qu’un phénomène de foire ayant une allure bien triste, Macron passant la plupart de ses pauses de midi à se fourrer le nez dans un livre au point même où Manuel remarqua que le gamin en oubliait même de manger à plusieurs reprises. Avec un tel comportement étourdi, Hollande n’allait certainement pas le garder très longtemps, peu importe ce qu’en pensait ses collègues.

* * *

C’est quand il remarqua que Benoît se mordait la lèvre et qu’il gigotait sur place qu’il comprit que le Breton cherchait à lui faire part d’une nouvelle qui s’avérerait très probablement déplaisante.

« Qu’est-ce-qu’il y a ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? » Dit-il en soupirant, reposant avec soin la copie bien abîmée de Dumas auquel il s’était abandonné pour la dernière demi-heure, plus ou moins certain qu’il n’aurait aucune envie de s’y replonger une fois que son collègue lui aurait fait part de sa mauvaise dépêche.

« C’est Hollande… » Parvint-il à peine à sortir en balbutiant, « Il m’a dit de te prévenir qu’il aura besoin de toi cet après-midi. »

Manuel inclina la tête légèrement, confus. D’où venait donc la peur clairement lisible sur les traits du visage de Benoît s’il n’était que venu lui relayer une information aussi insignifiante ? De plus, cela n’avait aucun sens, Hollande lui avait donné un emploi du temps bien précis pour cette semaine, et cet après-midi ne figurait pas parmi ceux qu’il devait consacrer à une séance avec De Rugy. Et Hollande, malgré tous ses défauts (et il en avait), n’était pas un type à faire des changements de dernière minute, il ne l’avait jamais été.

« Il a changé les horaires ? Je réglais l’histoire des vestes demain matin normalement. »

« Eh bien justement… » Il nota que Benoît jeta un regard presqu’apeuré autour de lui, comme si le plus jeune était à la recherche du meilleur endroit pour le fuir (ce qui était absolument ridicule : Manuel était peut-être colérique mais en aucun cas se qualifiait-il de cannibale) avant de respirer un bon coup et d’essayer de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aussi gentiment que possible.

« En fait… Il veut que toi et Macron fassiez une séance ensemble apparemment, quelque chose du genre mélange « d’établi et qui a toujours sa place dans notre société actuelle et de moderne et nouveau, qui va soi-disant embellir l’esthétique déjà existant sans pour autant l’effacer » qu’il disait, enfin tu connais Hollande, il aime bien ses phrases un peu pompeuses. »

Manuel cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

C’est alors qu’il saisit _enfin_ l’information : Hollande voulait qu’il fasse une séance avec Macron. Le petit nouveau. Le gamin de presque dix ans son cadet dont presque la moitié de la boîte ne cessait de chanter les éloges jour après jour. Le gamin qui obsédait tout le monde parce qu’il était soi-disant « extraordinaire ». Ce même morveux qui _l’insupportait_ au plus haut point, ce Macron-là.

L’idée-même que Hollande lui ferait un coup pareil était si surréaliste que Manuel peina une minute à y croire, et pensa une seconde que ce n’était que de l’ordre d’un des énièmes mauvais tours de Benoît ou d’Arnaud, mais ce dernier trop lâche pour en prendre la responsabilité rejetterait sans aucun doute la faute sur le plus petit.

« Avec le petit microbe ? Vous rigolez j’espère ? »

Manuel sentit sa journée s’empirer considérablement quand il remarqua que le regard désolé de Benoît lui demeura figé au visage lorsque ce dernier lui secoua tristement la tête que _non, il allait bien devoir supporter le petit parasite pendant une après-midi entière,_ avant de rapidement s’éclipser de la cantine avec son ami, les deux prétextant avoir une course importante à faire pour Vincent.

Manuel doutait fortement de leur sincérité, mais nota qu’au moins Benoît lui lança un regard d’excuse en l’abandonnant à son sort comme ça. Manuel ne savait pas s’il devait le prendre comme un signe de soutien où comme un tortionnaire qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

Toujours est-il qu’il passa le reste de l’heure a tournoyer la purée pour le moins très peu appétissante avec la fourchette toute pliée que l’on retrouve traditionnellement dans la plupart des cantines, la perspective d’être forcé à travailler non pas une heure mais un après-midi entier avec le Microbe lui coupant tout appétit. Jean-François fut finalement celui qui s’offrit pour la manger, d’avis que si Manuel allait gaspiller sa maigre pitance, que son repas serve au moins à quelqu’un. Il n’eut pas non plus le cœur de lui refuser.

Eternel optimiste, Vincent lui aussi tenta de se montrer confiant, lui rassurant que ce n’était qu’une séance parmi tant d’autres, que c’était quelque chose qu’il savait gérer et que Macron était un garçon assez charmant dans le fond, mais plus bien cynique que son collègue Parisien, Manuel ne pouvait se laisser bercer par des absurdités pareilles sachant que l’écouter ne lui ferait goûter qu’à une déception encore plus amère.

Cet après-midi allait être un véritable désastre, il ne voyait absolument pas comment les choses pourraient se passer autrement.

* * *

Hollande aurait probablement sa peau s’il venait à apprendre que Manuel se pointait à une séance en retard et, de surcroît, le ventre vide, et il ne pouvait qu’espérer que De Rugy se montrerait clément et ne sifflera mot au directeur de son manque de ponctualité.

A vrai dire, Manuel n’était pas vraiment en retard en soi, cela faisait maintenant presque dix minutes qu’il se trouvait devant la porte du studio du photographe mais il ne parvenait tous simplement pas à se résoudre à passer la porte, sachant qu’il ne serait accueilli que par une après-midi pleine d’amère déceptions et de frustration, un photographe furieux et sur les nerfs et le petit microbe au comportement hautain qui n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait. Anxieux et presque courroucé par sa couardise ( _non_ , il n’avait _pas_ _peur_ du Microbe), ce fut presque avec violence qu’il claqua la porte derrière lui, le bruit sourd résonnant jusque dans la salle principale de photographie.

C’était donc sans surprise que l’homme aux cheveux grisonnants lui réprimanda sévèrement son retard, lui ordonnant de se changer prestement sans autre forme de procès, et Manuel s’exécuta sans rien dire, il valait mieux ne piper mot au risque de s’attiser encore plus les foudres du colérique du Nantais.

Son poing serré autour de la chemise blanche et la veste noire racontaient quant à eux, une toute autre histoire.

Il ignora également le regard presque peiné du Microbe en passant, se doutant bien qu’il ne faisait que jouer la comédie pour tenter de l’amadouer, de faire en sorte que Manuel baisse sa garde et qu’il se fasse berner par sa fausse empathie afin de le poignarder dans le dos lorsqu’il n’y ferait pas attention.

Autant dire que cela ne marcherait pas avec lui.

« C’est bon, tu t’es calmé ? » François lui demanda d’un ton sec lorsqu’il le rejoignit enfin, probablement en référence au regard noir dont il fusillait la moitié de son personnel, ces derniers osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux. « Bien, bon, alors toi et Macron, je veux que vous posiez sur le fond gris là, entre les deux projecteurs, on va essayer de voir ce que donnent des clichés à deux personnes au lieu d’une seule. Si Hollande les trouve convenable, on les enverra à l’impression. »

Si De Rugy essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en tentant d’utiliser une voix qui se voulait forte et autoritaire, Manuel l’ignora le temps de se rendre à son emplacement. Manque de chance pour lui, par contre, Macon ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris qu’il ne souhaitait aucunement converser avec l’Amiénois.

« Désolé pour De Rugy, on a essayé de te couvrir avec Sylvain, mais il ne voulait absolument rien entendre. »

La petite confession du plus jeune, pour le moins, le surprit, Manuel ne l’ayant certainnement pas jugé comme assez habile pour user de son vaste vocabulaire pour lui venir en aide, mais tandis qu’il le regardait de plus près, le Catalan remarqua les traces de cernes noires mal cachées par le fond de teint (qui était plutôt inutile pour quelqu’un comme Macron, pensa-t-il) du Nordiste, et le maquillage ne dissimulait en rien la teinte presque blanchâtre de son visage (combien de temps cela faisait-il que le gamin n’avait pas dormi correctement ?), et tandis que lui et Macron obéissèrent docilement aux ordres de leur supérieur, il dut reconnaître que le petit nouveau avait un véritable talent à atténuer ses imperfections.

De Rugy ne remarqua pas sa main tremblante lorsqu’il lui donna pour consigne de s’appuyer sur le dossier d’une chaise.

De Rugy ne remarqua pas Emmanuel se frotter les yeux dans son dos, profitant de l’instant de distraction de leur dirigeant pour soulager une exécrable démangeaison.

De Rugy ne discerna même pas le son (plutôt difficile à manquer) son ventre gargouiller une heure à peine avoir commencé, et il dut avouer qu’il dut cacher son sourire quand il vit Emmanuel rougir et lancer un regard presque frénétique autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne ne l’ait entendu.

Voilà bien longtemps que Manuel ne s’était pas diverti de la sorte, et le fait qu’un tel amusement lui venait tout droit du petit Microbe ne le dérangea pas autant qu’il l’aurait initialement pensé.

Peut-être que c’est parce qu’il profitait de ce rare changement de routine qu’il fut d’abord curieux et non exaspéré lorsque le Microbe s’approcha de Durif pendant la brève pause que De Rugy leur avait accordé.

« Tu penses que l’on pourrait essayer avec une prise en contre plongée, le même fond noir mais avec  les lumières uniquement sur la chemise ? »

Manuel ne fut même pas surpris quand le photographe aux cheveux désordonnés s’exécuta, bien qu’il ne comprit aucunement ce que son collègue cherchait à faire : quelle serait l’utilité du cliché si on ne voyait que la moitié du vêtement ? Il ne lui fit pas part de son scepticisme, à la place se contentant de conserver son air nonchalant tandis que Macron s’attelait à déplacer presque tous les projecteurs avec une assiduité et un enthousiasme que, Manuel devait admettre, il n’avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

_Peut-être ne fait-il pas tout ceci pour la gloire en fin de compte ?_

« Tu ne veux pas figurer sur le cliché ? »

Manuel releva la tête, le Microbe à deux millimètres de lui un espoir presque enfantin dansant dans ses yeux –pourquoi ? A le voire, on serait amené à penser qu’il avait presque _envie_ de travailler avec lui et non de de lui remuer un quelconque couteau dans la plaie et il fut bien surpris de se voir accepter.

Docilement, il suivit donc le Microbe et se conforma à sa demande lorsque ce dernier lui pointa du doigt vers un tabouret. Il arqua tout de même un sourcil quand il vit ce dernier ramener une petite lampe, la déposant au sol et la braquant tout droit sur sa personne.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu fais avec ça ? On ne garde pas la lumière en face pour faire un gros plan ? » Demanda-t-il, presque confus (bien que Manuel ne l’admettrait jamais, bien entendu).

« Ce sont des chemises qu’on met en avant, avoir nos visages sur le rendu final ce n’est que facultatif. Et puis j’ai tendance à trouver que ces derniers ont une bien trop grande influence sur les consommateurs, qui préfèrent souvent s’attarder sur les traits de telle ou telle personne au lieu du vêtement lui-même. 

A moins que tu ne veuilles pas faire comme ça bien sûr.»

Manuel dû admettre que c’était une façon bien singulière de voir les choses, l’idée de faire de telles photos publicitaires ne lui ayant jamais vraiment traversé l’esprit. A vrai dire, il se contentait surtout des plans fidèles sur lesquels il avait bâti son succès, et à force de répétition, voilà bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas penché sur la mise en scène de la photographie.

Mais Macron avait raison (et il dût reconnaître que cela ne le gênait même pas de le dire): mettre en avant une chemise, c’était bien plus que de porter le vêtement sur sa personne, cela passait aussi par la position adoptée, le choix de la couleur de fond, et comme le plus jeune l’avait remarqué, le jeu de lumières. Et en tournant la tête, c’était évident qu’il avait pensé à tout.

Manuel se retrouva à le fixer, partagé entre la curiosité et un sentiment qui se rapprochait de l’admiration (bien que cela, il ne se l’avouerait probablement pas pour un bon moment) à s’être entièrement trompé sur ses premières impressions du petit nouveau. Certes, il profitait de sa popularité et du phénomène entourant sa personne, mais en le regardant fixer l’objectif, le sourire qu’il semblait arborer, même si ce dernier ne figurerait pas sur l’image promotionnelle finale, était sincère, la façon dont il posait les mains sur le dos de la chaise évoquait quelque un jeune confient et qui savait se tenir, et il en allait de même pour sa posture.

Seuls ses yeux semblaient cacher une pointe d’appréhension lorsqu’il les croisa du regard, Macron semblant presque apeuré de l’avoir irrité avec ses remarques… Alors qu’il en allait de tout le contraire.

Manuel lui offrit un léger sourire (dont il espérait être plus ou moins rassurant) en guise d’adhésion à son projet avant de le rejoindre, tentant d’imiter son illusion d’une attitude assurée tandis que Durif s’empressa de prendre autant de photos que possible, d’avis qu’il valait mieux que Hollande ait trop de choix que pas assez. Habitué à ce genre de photographe, rien n’était de plus naturel pour Manuel que de laisser faire les choses, conservant la même position et tentant d’éviter les faisceaux lumineux émanant du sol, ces derniers éblouissants au point d’en être douloureux quand il eut le malheur d’y jeter un coup d’œil.

Durif fit son travail, quoiqu’un peu maladroitement puisque l’appareil lui manqua presque de lui tomber des mains (et Macron en perdit presque sa posture, Manuel remarquant l’esquisse d’un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres). Sauf qu’en le regardant, le sourire semblait honnête, comme si le plus jeune laissait une part de _Macron_ s’infiltrer dans tout cet air de fausserie qu’ils se retrouvaient à employer. Sa posture n’était peut-être pas raide, mais il demeurait droit, son visage ne figurerait pas sur le produit fini mais il n’empêchait pas à Manuel de prendre en note le fait que son cadet faisait attention aux expressions qu’il arborait, la manchette de sa chemise n’était pas parfaitement enroulée, mais cela ne le rendait que plus authentique à ses yeux, étant bien conscient que l’image immaculée véhiculée par les magazines ne reflétait que très peu la réalité du quotidien de leurs future consommateurs. Le fait que le blond ait pensé à tous ces petits détails alors que Manuel lui-même n’y faisait plus attention, le fait qu’il voyait pour lui-même l’indéniable travail et la méticuleuse préparation que le nordiste mettait dans l’optique de l’affiche finale lui fit presque immédiatement mettre de côté les préjugés qu’il s’était permis d’entretenir à son égard depuis l’annonce de son arrivée.

Peut-être que, malgré ses traits plutôt charmeurs et son indéniable popularité, y avait-il un esprit artistique bien plus vaste qu’il n’y avait pensé, songea Manuel, se sentant étrangement prêt à désormais reconnaitre son erreur de jugement.

« Ouahou ! On dirait presque des rayons intersidéraux des vaisseaux de la vierge Marie ton jeu de lumière Emmanuel ! C’est vraiment super sur le rendu final! »

Manuel regarda son collègue, les deux se retenant difficilement de rire face à l’incompréhension partagée face aux remarques pour le moins singulières de Sylvain.

Quand Macron comprit que Manuel ne lui foudroierait pas du regard s’il se risquait à ouvrir la bouche, il osa même se moquer discrètement de leur responsable de caméras, et bien que Manuel choisit de garder ses commentaires les plus neutres possible, quand le Nordiste qualifia les cheveux de leur aîné d’un véritable reflet de l’intérieur pour le moins singulier de l’étrange individu, se demandant même si sa coiffure était digne d’un « grand monarque Français» ou d’un « Christ cosmique intersidéral », comme il aimait s’envisager, Manuel ne put réprimer un rire discret.

A vrai dire, la compagnie de Macron n’était vraiment pas si mauvaise, au final.

* * *

Emmanuel, quant à lui, se retrouva ravi de voir les choses s’améliorer entre lui et Valls (il pouvait probablement se permettre de l’appeler Manuel, mais à vrai dire, il n’osait toujours pas). Bien qu’intimidant et froid à première vue, le voire le visage rayonnant et presqu’obligé de retenir son éclat de rire quand il se permit de commenter sur Durif lui offrit un autre portrait bien plus naturel et décontracté de la grande figure qu’il était dans la boîte de Hollande.

Et le plus qu’il voyait de _Manuel_ dans Valls, sa manière de se tenir, le fait qu’il semblait capable de retenir son élégance dans toute situation et même la petite répartie qu’il lui offrit au sujet de l’étrange individu de Bugarach en souriant (le tout premier qu’il lui offrit _volontairement_ , et s’il n’en tenait qu’à Emmanuel, il dût bien reconnaître qu’il souhaitait voire ce Manuel-là bien plus souvent), le plus qu’il s’éprit du plus âgé.

Si bien que lorsque Sylvain conclut leur séance pour le moins satisfaisante et leur souhaita une bonne soirée et qu’Emmanuel se retrouvait à observer la mine plutôt fatiguée de Manuel, il ne put s’empêcher de rougir, quelque chose de bien plus fort qu’un simple sentiment d’amitié envers Valls naissant dans les bas-fonds de sa poitrine.

Le voilà bien dans l’embarras.

* * *

Le goût presqu’amer du café chaud lui fit le plus grand bien.

Voilà presque trois heures maintenant que Durif l’avait relâché et Manuel n’avait pas réfléchi deux fois avant de se rendre à la petite cafétéria commune du rez-de-chaussée, où il fut bien embarrassé de constater que Benoît l’avait attendu, un verre en plastique à la main et un autre, encore chaud, sur la table en face de lui.

« Merci pour le café, mais tu n’étais pas obligé de m’attendre tu sais ? » L’attention du Breton lui toucha, mais Manuel dut bien reconnaître qu’il éprouvait un certain embarras à l’avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps.

« Je n’allais quand même pas te fausser compagnie. » Lui offrit le Breton en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, Arnaud voulait se faire une soirée _Pimp My Ride_ , et je dois avouer que ça ne m’intéressait pas trop. Encore, _Master Chef_ je n’aurais pas dit non, ça nous aurait peut-être donné des idées pour la semaine prochaine et ça nous aurait changé des galettes complètes que je cuis depuis une dizaine de jours déjà, mais voire des types se faire refaire leurs voitures pendant trois heures ? Non merci. Surtout pas quand je sais qu’Arnaud ne voudra pas partager le pot de caramel au beurre salé et le kouign amann que je lui ai offert avec moi.»

Manuel n’était pas quelqu’un de particulièrement dépendant de la télévision, ou du moins, il ne la regardait que très peu, préférant bien plus consacrer ses heures libres à feuilleter quelques chapitres de Dumas ou à se dessiner des tableaux à partir des images esthétiques que peignaient Rimbaud ou Châteaubriand à partir de leur maîtrise de l’art d’employer la langue française, mais il dût bien reconnaître que l’image que lui donnait Benoît, du petit Breton et de son grand compagnon blottis l’un contre l’autre sous une chaude couverture en regardant une des séries françaises qu’Arnaud affectait particulièrement tout en partageant des galettes de Pont Aven lui fit sourire.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer tout de même, sinon il va commencer à s’inquiéter. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène en voiture ? C’est sur le chemin tu sais.»

_Toujours aussi généreux, Benoît._ Manuel refusa cependant, sous prétexte qu’il voulait prendre l’air avant de rentrer histoire de se détendre un peu, la journée sous la direction de Durif, bien qu’elle fût un succès, s’avérait l’avoir bien plus fatigué qu’il n’avait initialement pensé.

Le silence dans lequel la salle se retrouva plongée fut presqu’oppressante, et la chaleur jusque-là tolérable sembla tout à coup étouffante. Manuel prit donc les escaliers, remarquant au passage la lumière émanant sous la porte du bureau de Durif (le pauvre, que pouvait-il bien faire à cette heure-ci ?) avant de les enjamber deux par deux, la fraîcheur presqu’alléchante qu’il était certain de trouver sur le toit l’incitant à accélérer le pas.

Et en effet, Manuel ne fut pas déçu. Une bouffée d’air frai l’accueillit lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui, la froideur de la nuit de la capitale, bien qu’elle l’aurait probablement dérangé plus tôt dans la journée, lui fit presqu’immédiatement le plus grand bien. Le bourdonnement des voitures parisiennes, pas plus grosses que des petites fourmis vues d’en haut, ne lui dérangea même pas, et quand il sentit enfin ses épaules s’affaisser après s’être tenu trop droit toute la journée, il ne tenta même pas de corriger sa posture inélégante. Heureusement que De Rugy ne l’attraperait pas ainsi au dépourvu.  

Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour suivre un taxi ayant l’air plutôt pressé du regard, ce dernier remontant la rue à toute allure, poussant maints coups de klaxon jusqu’à s’arrêter abruptement au feu rouge, ou tout du moins, c’est ce que Manuel supposa puisqu’à mi-chemin, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la silhouette solitaire se tenant de l’autre côté du toit.

Vêtu de la même chemise grise que tout à l’heure, Macron était accoudé au petit muret, le regard vide suivant machinalement les voitures pressées qui filaient à toute allure à leurs pieds, contemplant en silence le tableau de la vie frénétique parisienne. Cela ne semblait pas l’affecter cependant, le blond répétant le même mouvement de va-et-vient à chaque fois qu’une vieille Renault ou qu’une luisante Mercedes dévalait la route avec empressement. Et Manuel les comprenait, il était vingt-deux heures passées, n’importe qui aurait hâte d’être chez soi à cette heure-ci.

Enfin n’importe qui sauf Macron, le blond ne semblant pas enclin à bouger pour un moment. S’il continuait ainsi, il aurait les mains congelées avant minuit, Manuel ayant déjà remarqué ses doigts blanchis et la teinte rosée qui lui couvrait presque la moitié du visage.

Seul le frisson presqu’imperceptible qui lui parcourut les épaules trahit son inconfort.

« Tu n’as pas froid comme ça ? »

Macron sursauta au son de sa voix, qui venait probablement de percer la bulle idyllique dans laquelle il s’était perdu. Tout paniqué, voilà l’image du garçon parfait qu’il aimait tant arborer à l’intérieur du studio brisée en mille morceaux à ses pieds, mais cela ne le gênait pas à vrai dire. En fait, Manuel se retrouva à lui sourire, s’approchant à son tour du balcon.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? » Lui demanda-t-il, le regard au loin sur un taxi noir qui venait de griller un feu rouge.

« Manuel ? » Emmanuel sursauta presque quand le bras du plus âgé effleura le sien, et prit vite conscience qu’il venait d’arborer l’image d’un enfant de cinq ans qu’on aurait pris la main dans le sac en essayant de voler les derniers bonbons dans l’étagère de la cuisine. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? »

« Benoît voulait causer un peu avant de partir, et puis j’avais besoin d’air.» Offrit-il en guise d’explications avant de pointer vers le panorama parisien d’un geste de la main. « Tu fais ça souvent, monter ici tout seul pour regarder le paysage ? »

C’était presque étrange, comment Manuel se retrouva curieux de connaître sa réponse.

« Des fois, oui, j’aime bien avoir un moment tout seul à la fin de la journée. Ça peut être un peu épuisant parfois, surtout avec tous les spots artificiels ou les journées avec Fillon. Au début c’était vraiment histoire de me vider la tête, mais maintenant je dois avouer que c’est devenu une sorte d’habitude. »

« Même au beau milieu de l’hiver quand il fait moins cinq dehors ? » Manuel arqua un sourcil, mais ne le dit pas méchamment. Il comprenait bien le besoin de se consacrer quelques minutes (ou plus si nécessaire) à soi-même en fin de journée, lui le faisait souvent, mais avec des livres. « La vue Parisienne est bien sympathique comme cadre, mais pas au beau milieu de l’hiver. »

Macron avait au moins la convenance d’adopter un air penaud, il se gratta même la tête dans ce que Manuel perçu comme un geste nerveux et embarrassé à la fois, et il n’arriva tout simplement pas à éprouver une once de rancœur à son égard. A la place des braises colériques auxquelles il s’attendait à la vue du nordiste, il fut presque envahi par une certaine incompréhensible inquiétude à le voir comme ça, tremblotant presque de froid dans sa maigre chemise, et avant de pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, Manuel avait déjà enlevé son manteau et s’apprêtait à le tendre à son cadet. 

Il se disait qu’il faisait cela uniquement parce que c’est ce que toute personne ayant un peu de compassion pour autrui ferait dans sa situation.

« Qu’est-ce-que- ? »

« Tu me le rendras demain, » Lui coupa-t-il, sachant que si Macron commençait à parler, Manuel finirait probablement par lui reprendre son manteau, irrité. « Ce serait dommage d’attraper une grippe maintenant. »

Gêné, le plus jeune lui prit son manteau des mains, mais n’osa pas le croiser du regard et Manuel ne put dire si son visage rougi était dû à un quelconque embarras ou tout simplement au froid qui lui mordait maintenant les oreilles. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur leurs mains, quand, en l’espace d’une courte seconde, celles de Macron touchèrent les siennes, complètement gelées avant de revenir à son visage, un sourire presque béat s’étendant d’une joue à l’autre et le blond semblait le regarder comme un enfant de cinq ans qui admirait son héros favori. (Pourquoi, il n’en avait aucune idée. Il n’avait rien fait d’extraordinaire, et aurait été prêt à parier que toute autre personne à sa place aurait fait exactement la même chose).

Jetant un bref coup d’œil à sa montre et voyant les vingt-trois heures s’approcher à grand pas, il les utilisa comme excuse pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux (parce que peut-être qu’au fond, Manuel ne le détestait pas autant que ça) avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Cependant, le plus âgé ne manqua pas le petit _« Merci »_ dans son dos, porté à ses oreilles par un coup de léger vent fortuit.

Il sourit.

« A demain, Emmanuel. »

* * *

Emmanuel ne s’en rendit compte que lorsqu’il eut descendu la dernière marche des escaliers et refermé la porte derrière lui, mais Valls l’avait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom.

Pour n’importe qui d’autre, cela n’aurait probablement eu aucune signification particulière, mais pour lui qui se retrouvait à rougir quand son aîné le surprenait à le regarder, lui qui observait avec attention les œuvres de Jules Verne, d’Alexandre Dumas et de Balzac que le Catalan lisait avec le plus grand soin lorsque De Rugy leur accordait une brève pause, lui qui ne voulait que l’approbation du vétéran du monde de la mode, le petit sourire et le bonsoir courtois c’était un petit trésor délicat qu’il comptait bien chérir tout du long de son contrat à Paris.

Parce qu’il son admiration initiale pour Valls s’était maintenant muée en quelque chose de plus obscure encore, sa poitrine se gonflant à chaque fois que le plus âgé ne lui adressait ne serait-ce que l’esquisse d’un sourire, ses yeux le suivant presqu’instinctivement lorsqu’il quittait le plateau à la fin de la journée, il se mordait la lèvre quand, par hasard à midi, ils se croisaient du regard et était presque certain que Valls pouvait _voire_ tout ce qu’il éprouvait à son sujet sans qu’Emmanuel ne souffle le moindre mot.

Il était complètement dépassé par ce qu’il ressentait à l’égard de Manuel (pouvait-il même se permettre de l’appeler de la sorte ? Emmanuel aurait aimé croire que oui, surtout après que Manuel l’ait adressé par son propre nom), et ce soir-là, quand il se surprit à rêver d’un certain individu à la posture impeccable et en permanence parfaitement vêtu, aux cheveux poivre-et-sel, à la main veineuse et aux yeux perçants, Emmanuel n’en avait plus aucun doute, il avait tout de l’âme d’un condamné.  

Et cela ne le gêna même pas de se l’avouer : il s’était épris de Manuel et comptait bien sombrer avec son faible pour son ainé, même s’il n’en advenait jamais rien.

* * *

Suite à l’épisode de l’après-séance des chemises, Manuel se retrouva à attendre Emmanuel tous les Vendredis soirs, puis tous les Lundis, Mardis et Vendredis jusqu’à ce que cela en devienne une habitude. Dès fois il finissait peut-être à quinze heures, et des fois Arnaud lui proposait même de l’accompagner au cinéma de la ville, ou au théâtre pour une représentation inédite, ou même parfois au bowling local histoire de se détendre un peu, mais à chaque fois Manuel se voyait refuser, ayant pris l’habitude de patienter pour le jeune Amiénois à côté de la machine à café sans vraiment qu’il l’ait remarqué.

A vrai dire, il ne savait vraiment pas ou tout avait commencé, mais il se doutait que c’était à cause de la conversation qu’Emmanuel avait lancé sur _le Cirque_ de Georges Seurat et l’impressionnisme, et alors que Manuel ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux aiguilles de sa montre, il s’était retrouvé à partager un échange avec un vrai passionné de la peinture, l’affection du plus jeune à l’égard de l’art s’étendant bien au-delà des vêtements et des marques.

Alors le lundi c’était Emmanuel qui lui offrait son analyse détaillé du _Cheval Blanc_ de Paul Gauguin (tout en précisant que lui n’était malheureusement pas bon cavalier, ce qui leur valut un bref éclat de rire partagé), le mercredi c’était Manuel qui lui montrait la copie abîmée de _Monte Cristo_ de Dumas et ils se retrouvaient à débattre des mérites du romantisme et la place qu’il occupait dans la pensée, la société et les courants artistiques actuels, le jeudi suivant, ils ne se rendirent compte qu’a vingt-trois heures passées qu’ils avaient consacré presque quatre heures au patrimoine politique et philosophique de Jean-Paul Sartre et au bout de deux semaines, Manuel ne savait plus s’il éprouvait plus de hâte à de devoir travailler avec Emmanuel ou aux interminables conversations qu’ils auraient une fois que De Rugy les laisserait aller. En tout cas, le petit Microbe s’était révélé bien plus qu’un gamin aux références artistiques friandes, il s’avérait aussi être un avide lecteur, citant souvent des figures telles que Machiavel, Stendhal et Camus comme de véritables fantaisistes pour lesquels il vouait une admiration sans bornes, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Voilà bien longtemps que Manuel n’avait pas partagé de tels échanges intellectuels, et il ne se privait pas de se l’avouer: il venait à les apprécier de plus en plus.

Les séances paraissaient un peu moins mornes quand la routine fut brisée. Le jour où Hollande avait eu une commande pour des vestes aux épaulettes ornées de décorations dorées, au lieu de faire un simple plan poitrine en se tenant face à l’appareil, Emmanuel avait proposé à De Rugy de le prendre de côté, à l’image de _la Jeune Fille à la Perle_ de Vermeer, et quand ils reçurent la demande pour mettre en avant la dernière veste longue d’une boîte Suisse, Manuel se vit ravi de voir son cadet lui suggérer de tenter une séance au-dehors, d’idée que _Le Voyageur au-dessus de la mer de nuages_ du romantique allemand Friedrich serait un modèle idéal pour satisfaire leur client. Leur collaboration allait désormais bien au-delà de la simple photographie, chaque séance étant maintenant la parfaite opportunité de discuter sur lesquels des tableaux de Rubens ou de Seurat serait le plus adapté à leur cadre, quelles couleurs et motifs à utiliser s’ils se retrouvaient à faire une heure dans les locaux et notamment de se pencher ensemble sur d’autres idées encore plus originales. Manuel dut reconnaître que certaines fois, Emmanuel se retrouvait tout de même à faire un plaidoyer à De Rugy pour le convaincre quand ses idées semblaient trop farfelues, notamment quand son cadet voulait baisser le niveau de lumière, mais le blond ne se retrouvait jamais vraiment démuni, Manuel venant à son secours bien malgré lui quand lui aussi semblait attiré par l’audace du plus jeune.

Parfois ils ne récoltaient pas le fruit de leurs efforts, et il dut expliquer à un Emmanuel amèrement déçu que c’était normal, que les erreurs pouvaient arriver à tout le monde et qu’il fallait simplement encaisser les critiques et se relever (c’était presque étrangement paradoxal, de voir quelqu’un d’aussi doué faire preuve de si peu d’assurance personnelle une fois le masque tombé), ce n’était certes pas une leçon facile à accepter (à vrai dire, lui non plus, n’avait pas bien prit l’échec la première fois que cela lui était arrivé) mais c’en était une qui était nécessaire s’il voulait continuer à travailler pour Hollande.

Parce que si leur succès était tout d’abord personnel, Hollande avait lui aussi l’air d’apprécier la nouvelle vague de photos qu’il recevait de la part de son employé, Manuel et Emmanuel s’étant été retrouvés convoquées de manière plus ou moins impromptues plusieurs fois dans les semaines suivantes pour des commandes passées par des agences de renom Anglaises et Italiennes. La rentrée étant toujours une opportunité pour eux de faire des affaires, le président de l’agence ne se priva donc aucunement de se servir pleinement des exploits de sa nouvelle étoile montante pour plaire un maximum à leurs clients, surfant sur la vague de réussites du jeunot.

Il y a trois mois, lorsqu’il ne le prenait que pour un chanceux qui profitait de sa célébrité pour se faire un nom sans chercher à entretenir une passion nécessaire pour percer, Manuel lui en aurait probablement tenu rancœur.

Maintenant qu’il parvenait à voire par lui-même le travail évident qu’Emmanuel mettait dans chaque photo, parfois se trouvant lui-même dans le studio lorsque le plus jeune était au travail (une habitude qu’il avait pris lorsqu’il avait la chance de ne pas être réquisitionné auprès des agents de Hollande), il assistait à une véritable création artistique aux premières loges, Emmanuel se montrant même à l’écoute et réceptif aux suggestions qu’il pouvait parfois lui faire. Manuel ne saurait dire quand leur situation avait évolué d’une simple séance à deux à une véritable collaboration (et, osait-il s’aventurer sur ce terrain-là, une tentative amitié ?) mais après quelques mois, il se retrouvait plutôt heureux de pouvoir dire assurément que lui et Emmanuel entretenaient une relation toute particulière, ou en tout cas, quelque chose de très différent des relations légèrement plus personnelles que Manuel avait avec Arnaud et Benoît.

Avec Emmanuel, il ne saurait véritablement dire où tout cela avait commencé, mais ce qui les unissait était maintenant allée bien au-delà de ce qui le liait au Breton et son compagnon. Et Manuel s’en retrouvait presque ravi.

Il y a deux semaines, il lui avait même proposé de se retrouver au restaurant italien du coin pour pouvoir continuer en toute intimité leurs propos sur l’art de la Renaissance (Emmanuel avait brièvement poussé pour des cordons bleus dans son appartement mais Manuel n’avait pas cédé, insistant qu’il y avait bien meilleur qu’un plat au four à se mettre sous la dent et que sortir prendre un peu d’air les ferait du bien), et au final Emmanuel en avait profité pour lui rendre son recueil abîmé des _Fleurs du Mal_ par la même occasion, s’excusant à profusion d’avoir malencontreusement détaché une des pages où les élégantes annotations au crayon gris commençaient à s’effacer.

Tout en savourant le plat de carbonaras chauds que le serveur venait de lui déposer, Manuel lui avait dit de ne pas s’en inquiéter, qu’il préférait de loin orner sa bibliothèque de «livres vétustes aux pages tenant qu’à un fil » qu’a des versions toutes neuves reluisantes et presqu’artificielles, d’avis que l’histoire et la preuve d’amour que l’on y avait porté était tout aussi valable que les caractères imprimés figurant sur les pages à l’intérieur, que cela donnait à ses ouvrages leur propre identité, en soi.

Le lendemain, Emmanuel l’avait tout de même attendu à l’entrée du studio avec une version flambant neuve du recueil de poèmes de Baudelaire, et ne voulut rien entendre quand Manuel tenta de le faire comprendre que deux petites pages arrachées, ce n’était rien.

« C’est tout de même _ton_ livre que j’ai abîmé, et je m’en voudrais que tu aies une copie de Baudelaire en mauvais état dans ta bibliothèque. »

Manuel avait fini par céder et prit le présent, mais à la seule condition qu’Emmanuel accepte de dîner dans son appartement, Manuel promettant de lui cuisiner le plat qu’il voudrait à la perfection en guise de remerciements.

Ce soir-là ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le petit salon de son humble chez-lui, attablés à des cordons bleus et à partager un certain engouement pour le surréalisme de Salvador Dali jusqu’une heure bien avancée le lendemain matin. Et il aurait été malhonnête que de dire que Manuel regretta de se pointer au travail le jour suivant avec des considérables cernes sous ses yeux fatigués et en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas bâiller sous l’œil critique de De Rugy.

(Il se retrouva même à devoir faire semblant tousser pour cacher son plaisir quand Emmanuel railla leur supérieur en toute discrétion pendant une pause).

(Il le rejoignit également sur le toit ce soir-là, les deux ne partageant que très peu de mots mais contemplant et appréciant ensemble le tableau fascinant qu’était la nuit Parisienne).

(Et le mercredi suivant, il vint même à sa défense quand Nicolas, qui du haut de ses un mètres soixante-six, se plaignait une fois de plus qu’Emmanuel usait de son air charmeur pour s’attirer des faveurs de leur directeur).

Manuel ne pouvait toujours pas s’amener à le lui avouer, mais voilà qu’il avait fini par apprécier Emmanuel, et qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée comment faire face à ce qu’il ressentait à son égard. Demander conseil à Arnaud ou Benoît était, bien évidemment, hors de question, Manuel sachant pertinemment bien que les deux ne perdraient pas une minute pour lui en faire voire de toutes les couleurs et de le mettre dans l’embarras, et il doutait que Jean-François ne comprenne quoi que ce soit s’il devait tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose que lui-même était encore en train d’accepter.

Les choses semblaient bien se compliquer entre lui et Emmanuel, le voilà bien dans l’embarras.

* * *

“Je pensais que tu serais rentré chez tout de suite après le commentaire de De Rugy sur tes cernes toutes violacées.”

Et en effet, quand Emmanuel se retourna, Manuel put voir sans aucun problème les traces presque bleutées sous les yeux du Picard, trahissant un cumul de nuits de sommeil manquées, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi le plus jeune tenait tant à encore trainer ici à une heure aussi tardive. De plus, l’idiot était à moitié congelé, le nez presqu’écarlate, son écharpe lui recouvrant plus le bras que son cou, et ses doigts rougis tentant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer avec une constante friction : peut-être que son assertion qu’il avait vraiment un côté gamin n’était pas une observation aussi erronée que cela au final.

Le pire, c’est que cela ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger, Emmanuel se contentant de hausser les épaules comme si on venait de lui demander s’il connaissait le nom du dessin animé préféré de la petite fille de François Hollande.

« Tu cherches vraiment à tomber malade ma parole, à te vêtir comme ça dans un temps pareil. »

Non, Manuel ne lui dirait pas en face qu’il l’inquiétait. Manuel n’était pas du genre à se laisser affecter par de telles préoccupations, et en se tenant là, en essayant de garder une voix qu’il voulait neutre, il ne cessait de se dire qu’il se ferait le même souci pour n’importe lequel de ses collègues.

(Sauf qu’au fond, Manuel savait parfaitement bien qu’il ne dupait que lui-même en tentant de se convaincre d’une telle bêtise).

Emmanuel gloussa en haussant des épaules (d’après lui, il disait que l’air frais Parisien lui faisait le plus grand bien), et c’était en se rapprochant que Manuel put observer que l’Amiénois semblait beaucoup plus décontracté que lors de leur première séance, et le fait que le petit se soit habitué à sa personne, et, à en juger par son aise naturelle à rire en sa présence, à peut-être même _apprécier_ sa compagnie lui firent sourire discrètement derrière son écharpe, espérant que Macron ne le remarque pas.

Ou peut-être qu’il espérait que si, justement.

S’il aimait l’art des mots et passait ses soirées avec pour seule compagnie des ouvrages de Dumas et Céline, Manuel dut tout de même admettre qu’il fût bien désolé que sa passion pour la littérature n’ait pas fait de lui un meilleur orateur. Ou plutôt, que les grandes plumes françaises ne l’aient pas rendu plus capable d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait librement lorsque le moment opportun s’offrait à lui.

Parce que voilà presqu’une minute qu’il observait Emmanuel sans arriver à trouver les mots exacts qu’il voulait lui dire. Il s’inquiétait pour lui et pour sa santé en le voyant aussi négligemment vêtu dans le froid hivernal, bien entendu, mais il s’agissaient de mots bien plus profonds et bien plus personnels que Manuel cherchait toujours à lui exprimer proprement. Depuis longtemps connu pour son tempérament plutôt colérique et comme le seul individu au caractère froid dans l’entreprise, il n’avait jamais eu de nombreuses occasions pour mettre en pratique la langue travaillée à laquelle il s’abandonnait dans les livres, et maintenant qu’il se retrouvait presque poussé à vouloir exprimer son souci et son  _oui, ton état de santé ne me laisse pas indifférent parce que tu importes à mes yeux_ furent bien plus difficiles à avouer tout haut, de manière à ce qu’Emmanuel l’entende.

C’était probablement par peur de tout lui balancer sans faire attention et de voire briser en mille morceaux ce qu’ils avaient construit ensemble que Manuel détourna son regard, ses yeux se portant de nouveau au loin, sur la Tour Eiffel qui, toujours, dominait la ville parisienne.

« Ca va bien, Manuel ? Tu as l’air un peu pâlot, je peux descendre voire si il y a quelque chose dans l’infirmerie si tu en as besoin ?»

« Non, non ça ira, merci. » Sa main se posant avec douceur sur son avant-bras, Manuel tenta de ne pas sursauter au contact du plus jeune, bien qu’il ne sentit presque rien sous son manteau.

Un léger coup de vent passa entre eux, soulevant les quelques feuilles mortes dont la course avait terminé à leurs pieds plus tôt dans la journée, avant d’être emportées dans l’air, virevoltant au- dessus des automobilistes et des motards sur la grande rue, certaines se voyant brisées par un quelconque conducteur inattentif, d’autres se déposant devant la porte d’entrée illuminé d’un des nombreux cafés peu abordables qui longeait le trafic, et d’autres encore furent récoltées au vol par les pigeons du coin, ces derniers retournant à l’abri des arbres bordant la route pour s’en faire un nid.

« On dirait qu’ils font une recomposition de la _Nuit Etoilée_ avec tout ce va-et-vient, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Il faut dire que c’est à Paris que Van Gogh a commencé à adopter une palette colorée. » Acquiesça Manuel, les yeux maintenant rivés sur un couple qui sortait d’un restaurant, la jeune fille se faufilant sous le bras de son compagnon (et peut-être qu’il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa gauche, _juste_ par curiosité, _juste_ histoire de savoir si Emmanuel les avait vus, lui aussi). « C’est aussi ici qu’il s’est fait ses premiers véritables amis, Emilie Bernard et Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec. »

Emmanuel lui sourit, et Manuel fit de même.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que leurs mains étaient maintenant posées l’une sur l’autre. A vrai dire, cela leur parût peut-être même probablement tout à fait normal.

« Je suis heureux que Hollande t’ait gardé, au final. »

Cette fois-ci, Manuel le regardait les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire qu’Emmanuel jugea sincère sur les lèvres, et il ne put s’empêcher de le lui rendre, un air ravi plutôt enfantin éclairant probablement son visage. _Manuel appréciait sa compagnie. Manuel avait pris plaisir à converser avec lui. Manuel voulait qu’il reste._

_Manuel était heureux qu’il soit là, avec lui._

« Moi aussi. »

Il sentit la main de Manuel serrer la sienne légèrement, et nota distraitement que cela lui parut presque _normal_ , comme si elles s’assemblèrent ensemble pour créer sous leurs yeux un nouvel unique insolite, qu’eux seuls venaient de définir.

La vue du panorama presque romanesque que peignait leurs pâles mains posées sur la balustrade et la ville parisienne toute illuminée au loin, en arrière-plan, lui donna la presqu’irrésistible envie de pousser les choses plus loin, Emmanuel ayant la morbide curiosité de voir jusqu’où il pourrait s’aventurer avec son compagnon plus âgé.

En revanche, un seul coup d’œil à sa droite et le profil paisible et décontracté et _souriant_ de Manuel l’arrêta bien vite dans sa course. Emmanuel avait bien trop peur de gâcher ce… _Quelque chose_ à la fois indescriptible et tout particulier qu’ils partageaient par envie de tout lui confesser.

Il demeura donc silencieux, gardant pour lui seul les sentiments qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de refouler.

Une idée folle comme celle-là ne serait, de toute façon, probablement jamais venu à l’esprit de l’autre homme, Manuel était bien trop calme et serein pour se laisser accabler de telles émotions. Si Emmanuel lui avouait tout maintenant, voilà que leur belle amitié volerait en éclat, et le Picard eut le cœur serré à l’idée même de provoquer un tel drame par un manque de maîtrise de soi.

Non, il valait bien mieux s’en tenir à partager une affection purement platonique, et de toutes façon, Emmanuel était d’avis qu’il pourrait s’occuper de son stupide béguin par lui-même : il était rusé, intelligent, pragmatique, tout le monde le lui répétait sans cesse, il n’avait qu’à se donner quelques semaines pour se reprendre et puis tout irait mieux.

De plus, il doutait fortement que Manuel aurait jamais l’envie, un jour, d’entendre le moindre soupçon des sentiments désormais bien plus qu’amicaux qu’il éprouvait à son égard.

* * *

Emmanuel jubilait.

C’était avec la feuille que Hollande lui avait donnée collée à sa poitrine qu’il s’installa à la table habituelle, Benoît, Arnaud et Manuel le regardant d’un air confus, visiblement peu réceptifs à sa propre ferveur.

« Ben alors vas-y, crache le morceau ! » Lui encouragea le Breton, « Il faut bien que tu aies quelque chose sur le cœur pour arborer un enthousiasme pareil. »

« Hollande veut que je l’accompagne pendant trois semaines à Seattle pour une publicité! » Il leur montra le contrat, pointant au titre et, en bas, aux deux signatures, la sienne et celle de leur directeur, le plus âgé ayant confirmé son départ. « En plus, il paraît que c’est une grande boîte internationale, avec plein d’employés du monde entier ! »

La feuille fit vite le tour de la table avant d’atterrir entre ses mains, où Manuel put donc bien voire pour lui-même que Hollande comptait emmener Emmanuel avec lui de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. C’était une bonne nouvelle pour le plus jeune, et visiblement, il en était tout effervescent : voire sa carrière monter en flèche sous ses yeux avec un contrat pareil, cela donnerait le sourire à n’importe qui.

Enfin à n’importe qui sauf Manuel.

Enfin non, au fond, il était tout de même très heureux du succès qu’allait connaître son cadet (pour tous ses défauts, Hollande avait tout de même un œil très critique, et parvenait à parfois rafler de véritable petits génies dans le domaine), son manque d’allégresse à l’égard du nouveau statut d’Emmanuel venait surtout du fait qu’il allait se voir privé de sa compagnie pendant son déplacement et peut-être même une once de peur que ce tournage serait pour lui l’occasion de saisir son envol et de le laisser derrière, en tant que vieux vétéran qu’il était.

C’était probablement stupide, probablement même égoïste de sa part de toute suite envisager une telle tournure des évènements mais c’était plus fort que lui. Huit années dans le domaine avaient apporté leurs lots d’expériences à Manuel, et l’une des premières avait été de se voir confronté au fait que rien n’était donné ni garanti dans le monde de la haute mode. Peut-être avait-il toujours un certain statut au sein de la boîte de Hollande grâce aux réussites de son parcours, mais voilà bien longtemps que sa route ascensionnelle s’était terminée. Emmanuel lui, était en plein dedans, et c’était très facile pour un jeune nouveau comme lui d’être pris dans le phénomène de culture entourant sa personne pendant qu’on prêtait toujours attention à lui. Manuel aurait aimé le mettre en garde, lui dire que tout cela, ça finirait par s’écrouler s’il ne faisait pas attention.

Mais en le voyant rayonner de joie à parler avec Benoît et Arnaud, il n’en eut tout simplement pas le courage. _C’est sa première fois en plus, tu ne vas pas lui faire un coup comme ça…_

Ce n’était que lorsque l’horloge de l’entrée sonna les vingt heures et qu’Emmanuel s’apprêta à suivre leur directeur vers la BMW noire dont la carrosserie avait bien vécue que Manuel se retrouva presque malgré lui à le retenir par la manche de son manteau, ne se sentant pas prêt à faire face à l’inexplicable solitude qui l’avait rongé tout au long de la journée.

« Tu n’oublieras pas d’appeler, pas vrai ? »

Il espéra de tout cœur qu’Emmanuel n’entendit pas le léger tremblement dans sa voix, où que s’il le perçut, qu’il eut au moins la convenance de faire comme si de rien n’était.

Le blond, bien trop à vif pour y prêter attention, lui rit presque au visage, jurant main-sur-le-cœur à l’image d’un enfant de cinq ans qu’il l’appellerait tous les soirs si c’était ce que Manuel voulait, mais qu’il n’avait pas à tant s’en faire pour sa personne, qu’il ne partait qu’une vingtaine de jours au maximum et que Manuel ne les verrait certainement pas filer, chargé avec l’emploi de ministre auquel Sylvain les contraignait.

C’eut au moins pour effet de le faire sourire, et Manuel tenta d’en créer un souvenir dans l’instant, d’en garder quelque chose dans lequel il pourrait trouver refuge pendant les trois semaines suivantes, sachant que la solitude lui tiendrait très certainement une constante compagnie pendant les jours à venir, une compagnie avec laquelle il n’avait aucune hâte de se refamiliariser depuis les soirées nocturnes qu’il avait pris l’habitude de passer avec Emmanuel et sa passion pour les grands classiques littéraires et artistiques.

L’imminente perspective de solitude fut probablement ce qui le poussa également à faire un pas en avant et, avant que Manuel puisse vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait exactement, il enserrait Emmanuel dans ses bras, une rare expression d’affection qu’il se permit de lui offrir en public.

« Prends ça aussi. » Lui offrit-il ensuite, dénouant l’écharpe qu’il avait autour du cou et la tendant au plus jeune, « Apparemment il ne fait pas très chaud à Seattle ces temps-ci, ça pourrait peut-être te servir. »

Décidément, Manuel se trouvait beaucoup plus affecté par le départ de son collègue qu’il ne l’avait initialement pensé.

* * *

Manuel savait qu’Emmanuel allait lui manquer, mais voilà que le soleil s’était levé la seizième journée et il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Benoît dut presque le traîner au studio de De Rugy pour la quatrième journée consécutive de tournage pour la marque locale de T-Shirts, et Manuel n’en pouvait plus, il était à bout. Ce n’était certes pas sa place de critiquer les commandes de leurs clients, mais à voire l’entreprise leur quémander toujours les mêmes poses et leur envoyer toujours les mêmes T-Shirts banals, leur manque absolu de créativité lui faisait beaucoup de peine, et rendait la tâche de les mettre en scène de façon attrayante beaucoup plus difficile.

Et sans Emmanuel pour convenir d’une tentative de changement (parce que s’il proposait à lui tout seul de changer la lumière où de porter différemment les vêtements, De Rugy n’allait très certainement pas accepter), les six heures à passer debout devant les projecteurs trop éblouissants et à supporter les incessantes critiques de leur responsable au comportement de soupe au lait furent tout du moins épuisantes, si bien que lorsqu’il daigna (de mauvaise grâce) enfin leur offrir une brève pause, Manuel s’affala sur la première banquette qu’il trouva.

Comme à leur habitude, Benoît et Arnaud le rejoignirent, Vincent leur faisant suite en balançant avec quelques difficultés quatre cafés dans les mains.

«Vous avez pas vu la dernière ? Emmanuel semble drôlement copain avec les types à Seattle. »

Manuel arqua un sourcil, ne voulant pas trahir sa curiosité, mais il dut bien admettre que le premier signe de vie du plus jeune l’intrigua. Car Emmanuel n’avait certes pas pensé à lui envoyer le moindre petit message depuis son départ.

(Et Manuel se garderait bien de le dire à qui que ce soit, mais cela faisait mal).

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a d’enviable à assister à des conférences et à se faire éblouir par des projecteurs, » Commenta Benoît, une palette Bretonne à la bouche, « Il va revenir ici épuisé et ne voudra plus jamais quitter le pays. »

« Non, non ! Il a l’air de s’être fait plein d’amis, regarde ! »

Sceptique, Manuel prit le téléphone de la main d’Arnaud, tapant du doigt sur l’album photo Instagram que l’agence Américaine semblait avoir mis en ligne pour l’évènement…  Et au bout d’une petite minute, ce fut presque avec peine qu’il put voire pour lui-même qu’Arnaud disait vrai. Voilà qu’Emmanuel semblait partager des soirées (certaines ayant l’air plutôt arrosées d’ailleurs) avec d’autres jeunes de son âge, notamment trois individus qui revenaient plus ou moins souvent : l’Anglais Ed Miliband avec qui il semblait partager des sandwiches au bacon le midi, le Canadien Justin Trudeau qui lui offrait un nombre considérable de bouteilles de sirop d’érable et l’Irlandais Leo Varadkar, avec qui il partageait des fish & chips en fin de journée.

Enfin, ce n’était pas les photos en tant que telles qui dérangeaient Manuel, c’était de le fait qu’il voyait Emmanuel et Milliband penchés tous les deux sur un livre (en zoomant, il crut déchiffrer qu’il s’agissait d’une œuvre de T. S. Eliot mais ne put lire avec certitude le titre en question de l’ouvrage), et qu’il pouvait y lire la même passion et le même engouement  que lorsqu’Emmanuel lui avait fait part de sa passion pour André Gide, un soir quelques mois plus tôt. C’était le fait qu’il voyait Emmanuel pointer du doigt vers une image _La Ronde Nuit_ sur son téléphone tout en regardant Varadkar, des étoiles plein les yeux. C’était le fait qu’il avait pris du temps de sa journée pour aller visiter et poser avec Justin Trudeau dans le Frye Art Museum, les deux hommes encadrés par une multitude de tableaux en guise de décor.

C’était le fait qu’Emmanuel partageait des moments que Manuel avait cru réservés à eux seul avec des personnes qu’il connaissait à peine qui lui fit serrer du poing. C’était le fait qu’Emmanuel pouvait abâtardir ainsi ce qu’ils avaient construit ensemble avec la première personne venue qui lui serra le cœur, Manuel comprenant désormais que ce qu’ils avaient, ce n’était rien de spécial.

Que tôt ou tard, Emmanuel le laisserait probablement tomber pour aller chercher la compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre, lui torturant l’esprit en le laissant avec la certitude qu’il allait partager ces mêmes moments (ceux que Manuel en était arrivé à chérir presque, de par leur unicité) avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

C’était stupide, de se laisser emporter pour si peu, mais Manuel ne put se résoudre à rester là une seconde de plus, l’image railleuse e son compagnon sous le nez lui rappelant qu’ils n’avaient rien d’exceptionnel. Et il n’allait pas se forcer à subir le couteau que ce dernier remuait dans sa plaie sans être là une seconde de plus.

Abruptement, il se releva et, ignorant les _« Où tu vas comme ça ? »_ et les _« Manuel, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »_ de Benoît et de Vincent, il se saisit de son café à moitié vide, le carton se déformant presque dans sa main avant de le balancer avec force dans la poubelle juste à côté de la porte et de refermer cette dernière avec une violence probablement injustifiée.

Si Emmanuel tenait tant que cela de prendre leur relation à la légère, eh bien qu’à cela n’en tienne, Manuel n’allait certainement pas le laisser marcher dessus comme ça.

* * *

Son humeur massacrante eut au moins pour effet de tenir Benoît et Vincent à l’écart, ses deux collègues n’osant l’approcher le reste de l’après-midi. Le Breton tenta tout de même de lui offrir un bonsoir cordial mais au regard noir que Manuel lui lança, le plus jeune déguerpit bien vite la queue entre les jambes sans demander son reste.

C’était en sortant qu’il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et sa colère ne fit que s’accroître quand il nota que le destinateur n’était d’autre qu’Emmanuel… _Bien évidemment qu’il fallait que ce soit lui_. Voilà près de deux semaines qu’il était parti aux Etats-Unis et il ne lui envoyait qu’un message _maintenant ? Il se foutait de lui ?_

Résistant à la tentation d’y jeter un coup d’œil tout de même, Manuel refourra son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau avant de l’enserrer un peu plus et d’accélérer le pas vers son appartement, les quelques retardataires rentrant chez eux à cette heure avancée comprenant bien vite qu’il valait mieux s’écarter de son chemin. Dans d’autres circonstances, Manuel aurait peut-être éprouvé une gêne envers ces derniers et un certain degré de honte quant à son comportement digne d’un adolescent en crise, mais en l’état actuel des choses, ses nerfs étaient bien trop à vif pour qu’il leur prête la moindre attention.

Le silence régnant dans son petit logement parisien était presqu’oppressant, et Manuel fut désolé de constater que, une fois son manteau accroché, la première chose qu’il remarqua en allumant la lumière, c’était le _vide_. Il manquait quelque chose à son humble demeure pour qu’il puisse l’appeler de la sorte, il manquait quelque chose pour la rendre accueillante, il manquait quelque chose pour qu’il puisse véritablement le définir comme son chez-lui, et il eut beau essayer d’y trouver l’objet mystère en question en allumant la gazinière en en mettant les pappardelle à cuire, lorsque le minuteur sonna les dix minutes et qu’il eut égoutté les pâtes, il ne parvint toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui échappait exactement.

Ce fut sans entrain qu’il mangea, les yeux rivés sur la copie du _Christ dans la tempête sur la mer de Gallilée_ qui pendait au mur en face de lui, et il ne put que sentir jalousie et rancœur envers Emmanuel en la regardant, le gamin qui venait de le mette dans le même état que ces pauvres marins, laissé à la dérive et à ses propres moyens. Ces derniers au moins, avaient une lumière salvatrice qui leur venait en aide, lui n’avait rien, rien que des souvenirs immatériels avec lesquels il pouvait désormais se torturer, sachant bien qu’ils avaient maintenant perdu leur caractère intime et spécial, Emmanuel faisant la même chose avec tous ceux qu’il côtoyait visiblement.

A vrai dire, Manuel aurait dû s’y attendre : un vétéran comme lui ne comparait pas au jeune et brillant Trudeau, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la personnalité enjouée et dynamique de Miliband, il n’avait pas les traits charmants et engageants de Varadkar, et en s’y penchant un peu plus, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’Emmanuel l’avait délaissé maintenant qu’il avait trouvé mieux ailleurs.

Qu’il avait trouvé d’autres jeunes hommes comme lui, issus de la même génération et partageant la même célébrité. Comment avait-il pu, l’espace d’une minute, cru pouvoir rivaliser avec eux ? Comment s’était-il laissé berner à ce point ?

A côté de son poignet, son téléphone vibra de nouveau, un appel cette fois : _encore Emmanuel_.

Manuel ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Les trois semaines de déplacement aux Etats-Unis s’étaient soldées, pour Hollande, en un véritable succès. Avant de monter dans l’avion, le président était en toute ébullition et ce fut presqu’amusant pour Emmanuel de le voir se comporter comme un enfant ayant du mal à contenir son excitation le jour de Noël lorsque son directeur lui fit part de la bonne nouvelle : que grâce à leur déplacement à Seattle, il avait pu négocier non pas un mais peut-être _trois_ contrats avec des grandes firmes à renommée internationale.

Voilà qui allait faire tourner l’agence à plein régime, et il en avait joué un rôle, en partie.

En revanche, si Hollande était tout effervescent à l’idée de la possibilité d’un nouvel accord avec une autre boîte, Emmanuel, lui, était épuisé. Voilà près de deux heures que l’avion avait atterri et le trajet en voiture semblait maintenant interminable, l’incessant bourdonnement du moteur l’empêchant de fermer l’œil plus d’une dizaine de minutes.

Il avait tenté de joindre Manuel, lui envoyant un petit message dès que leur avion eut touché le sol français, mais il n’avait toujours pas reçu de réponse du plus âgé, et il n’osait pas vraiment pousser d’avantage. _Peut-être que lui aussi est fatigué, De Rugy peut être vraiment exténuant parfois._

C’était maintenant qu’ils faisaient leur dernière ligne droite vers l’agence Parisienne que le décalage horaire, les soirées dans Seattle et le bruit constant qui avait accompagné ses journées ces trois dernières semaines commencèrent à lui monter à la tête, Emmanuel la reposant contre la vitre froide de l’automobile en espérant que cela arrangerait les choses.

Il savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment lieu de se plaindre en revanche : il devait le prolongement de son contrat entièrement à Hollande, et leur virée aux Etats-Unis avait été un moyen d’y aboutir, et quoi de plus, Emmanuel s’était également fait de véritables amis pendant son déplacement.

Il s’était aussi fait harceler par le modèle Américain au comportement orgueilleux et provocateur, Donald Trump, et il ne pouvait qu’espérer que Hollande ferait preuve de miséricorde envers sa personne et ne forcerait pas Emmanuel à travailler avec ce dernier de sitôt. Il n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincé à devoir chanter les éloges de Mac Donalds et des cocktails que servaient les terrains de golf luxueux du Minnesota tout en tentant d’échapper au comportement pour le moins _très tactile_ (il apprit bien vite que Donald avait une véritable _obsession_ avec ses petites mains) et envahissant du septuagénaire.

C’était d’ailleurs pendant qu’il s’était forcé à poliment écouter une insoutenable tirade sur les règlementations alimentaires trop strictes qu’on lui faisait subir qu’Emmanuel dût résister à l’envie de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et d’envoyer un message à Manuel.

_Manuel._

Voilà quelqu’un qui lui tardait de revoir.

Emmanuel regretta un peu de ne pas avoir tenu parole et de ne pas l’avoir appelé tous les jours, comme il l’avait promis, mais ses journées avaient aussi été très longues et, bien qu’il serait partant pour une autre expérience similaire, le directeur Américain avait lui aussi été très exigent. Se priver de sommeil et commettre une erreur aurait eu de très mauvaises conséquences pour Hollande, et étant donné que c’était sa première performance à l’international, Emmanuel avait jugé meilleur de privilégier son repos que d’échanger des messages jusqu’au beau milieu de la nuit avec son collègue.

Maintenant qu’il était de retour, le taxi venant tout juste de les déposer, lui et Hollande devant l’agence, il n’avait qu’une seule envie, voir Manuel.

Emmanuel offrit un bonsoir cordial à son directeur, le remerciant pour le détour à Seattle et hochant poliment lorsque ce dernier lui fit savoir qu’il n’était pas obligé de se pointer demain s’il était trop épuisé, avant d’emboîter le pas dans la grande avenue qui bordait l’entreprise de mode. La vie nocturne Parisienne battait toujours de son plein, et il manqua presque de se faire renverser par un taxi pressé lorsqu’Emmanuel, trop fatigué et faisant preuve d’un manque d’attention, se retrouva à marcher beaucoup trop près de la voie principale, le klaxon aigu du chauffeur le faisant presque sursauter lorsque la voiture de ce dernier le frôla à toute vitesse.

Tentant tant bien que mal de garder un œil ouvert et de faire attention, il était vingt-trois heures passé lorsqu’il arriva enfin à l’appartement de Manuel.

Non, pas le sien, c’était bien celui de Manuel, parce qu’Emmanuel mourait d’envie d’avoir de ses nouvelles et parce qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre pour lui offrir le petit paquet de snickerdoodles qu’il avait réussi à lui acheter. (Et d’après Justin, ils étaient vraiment délicieux).

Il avait bien conscience que vingt-trois heures passées n’étaient pas une heure particulièrement appropriée pour se pointer chez lui, mais Manuel lui avait tant manqué qu’Emmanuel ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer à son appartement sans avoir au moins tenté de passer chez le Catalan auparavant.

C’est pour cela qu’il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte quatre cent quatre-vingt-treize au quatrième étage, tout essoufflé et attendant anxieusement que l’on lui ouvre la porte, valise prête à craquer à ses côtés tandis qu’il passait un œil critique sur le paquet de biscuits en croisant les doigts dans l’espoir qu’aucun d’entre eux ne soit malencontreusement réduit en miettes.

Après quelques minutes de silence presque malaisantes, la porte s’ouvrit enfin, la tête fatiguée de Manuel passant par l’entrebâillement. Il sembla presque surpris de le voir.

« Emmanuel ? Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? »

Emmanuel allait lui dire que non, qu’il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela dérangerait Manuel s’il passait la nuit chez lui (ce n’aurait pas été la première fois non plus), et qu’il était venu aussi vite qu’il avait pu, mais quelque chose dans l’expression de son aîné l’arrêta dans sa course, Emmanuel ayant remarqué la pointe de froideur dans ses propos.

« Je… Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, si je passais te voir avant de rentrer. On a atterri il y a à peine une heure avec Hollande, j’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu. »

Manuel n’avait pas bougé d’où il se trouvait dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, et contrairement à son habitude, Emmanuel nota également qu’il ne lui proposa pas de rentrer, ce qui fut le premier signe que quelque chose n’allait visiblement pas.

« Et tu penses que vingt-trois heures c’est une heure acceptable pour venir me déranger comme ça ? Tu n’as pas quelqu’un d’autre que tu peux embêter à cette heure-ci ? Quelqu’un comme, je ne sais pas moi, _Leo,_ ou _Ed_ ou _Justin_  ? Tu avais l’air de bien t’entendre avec eux. »

_Leo, Ed ou Justin ?_ Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Emmanuel fit un pas en arrière, comme si Manuel lui eut assené un coup violent au visage, et ce fut presqu’avec effroi qu’il nota que ce dernier lui fusillait toujours de son regard glacial.

« Manuel? Mais… Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » Il était vraiment confus, et Emmanuel eut beau se creuser la tête à la recherche d’un quelconque coup fourré qu’il lui aurait fait pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis, rien n’y faisait, il ne comprenait tout simplement _pas_ ce qu’il aurait fait pour mériter la colère de Manuel. Et son incompréhension cédait vite place à une panique naissante, Emmanuel sentant son cœur battre à cent-à-l’heure appréhendant une très forte possibilité que la situation ne s’empire. « Qu’est-ce-que j’ai fait ? »

Manuel repoussa la main que le plus jeune tentait de lui tendre d’un geste brusque, bien trop blessé par son manège à essayer de jouer aux innocents et de nier le fait qu’il avait pris leur relation à la légère pour éprouver la moindre once de compassion à son égard. Emmanuel l’avait bien cherché, à poser comme ça aux côtés de Varadkar dans le musée ou à rire avec le canadien tandis que les deux, bien trop proches l’un de l’autre, semblaient se pencher sur un passage des _Misérables_ de Hugo.

Il se demanda même un instant si Emmanuel l’avait fait exprès, cherchant à le provoquer de par son choix du titre du roman. En tout cas, c’était gagné, Manuel pour sa part avait été _absolument misérable_ pendant son absence, d’autant plus quand il avait vu les photos du Microbe qui s’amusait, insouciant de la peine qu’il lui infligeait à lui, celui qu’il laissait derrière. Le blondinet pouvait être fier de son coup.

« Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu ton petit manège? La main sur l’épaule de Varadkar alors que vous vous teniez devant le tableau de Delacroix, ou la tête à deux doigts de tomber sur les genoux de Trudeau qui te lisait du Verllaine, ou le sourire en coin que tu balançais à tout bout de chant à Milliband quand vous passiez soirée après soirée ensemble au _Café Fitzgerald?_ Le coup de fil que tu m’avais promis, il était bien vite tombé à la trappe, pas vrai ? »

« Mais… Manuel, non- »

« Franchement Emmanuel, si tu essaies de mentir, fais mieux que ça !» Lui coupa-t-il sèchement à deux doigts de mettre les bras en l’air et de véritablement s’emporter, car Manuel n’en avait rien à faire de ses excuses idiotes. Emmanuel et lui n’avaient rien de spécial, le jeunot ne lui avait que confirmé cela en tenant les mêmes conversations avec ses homologues Anglais et Irlandais (tout en se tenant beaucoup trop proches de ces derniers), et c’est quand il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu’Emmanuel avait fait à leur relation que la colère céda place à la véritable blessure. « Je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus sérieux que ça tu sais- » 

« Manuel, s’il-te-plaît laisse-moi- » 

_« Non ! »_ Il n’allait pas se laisser faire, si Emmanuel ne se rendait compte que maintenant de ce qu’il avait fait _, tant pis pour lui_ , Manuel ne put vraiment pas se forcer à sentir la moindre once de sympathie à son égard. Il avait prit ce qu’ils étaient à la légère, et maintenant il pouvait très bien en payer les frais : en aucun cas Manuel appréciait-il que l’on joue de ses sentiments comme ça. « Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, et tes biscuits tu peux également te les garder, je n’en ai aucune envie. »

« Man- »

Mais Manuel ne voulait rien savoir, et l’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse continuer à essayer de se justifier. Manuel ne voyait pas comment le gamin _pourrait_ se justifier : les faits étaient là, il ne lui avait soufflé mot pendant son voyage qu’après près de deux semaines, si Emmanuel tenait vraiment à lui, il aurait cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles bien plus tôt au lieu de le provoquer à prendre photo après photos quasiment affalé sur les genoux de Trudeau. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il avait fait, lui, parce que Manuel tenait sa parole.

Emmanuel, de son côté, n’en avait visiblement rien à faire.  Sa parole ne voulait rien dire, tout comme leur relation. C’est lui qui avait tout brisé en morceaux par son comportement volatile et irresponsable.

_« Dégage. »_

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m’as bien entendu : sors d’ici, _maintenant_. »

Et afin de le faire comprendre qu’il était sérieux, Manuel retint stoïquement son regard, et dut presque prendre sur lui afin de ne pas se laisser affecter par les larmes naissantes dans les yeux de son cadet. _Il l’avait cherché, tout ceci, c’était de la faute d’Emmanuel. Il n’avait rien à se reprocher._

Emmanuel ne chercha pas à plaider sa cause, surtout pas face à un Manuel colérique. Trop blessé par les paroles de ce dernier, il préféra tourner des talons et prendre la fuite avant que Manuel ne le voit fondre en larmes devant sa personne, ce serait le comble de l’humiliation. Il ne les laissa les couler librement qu’une fois sorti de l’appartement, lorsqu’il se retrouva tout seul et qu’il s’adossa au verre froid de la porte d’entrée du complexe.

Manuel ne vint pas à son secours.

* * *

Ce n’était que lorsqu’il se réveilla à trois heures trente-cinq le lendemain matin après avoir passé une nuit mouvementée et qu’il fut incapable de se rendormir que Manuel songea aux mots qu’il avait employé la veille, et en arriva à la conclusion qu’il avait peut-être commis une grave erreur en s’emportant de la sorte. Une _très_ grave erreur.

Néanmoins, il pourrait régler ses différends avec Emmanuel demain. Il était certain qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil les ferait du bien à tous les deux, et que s’il le prenait à part à midi ou pendant une de leurs pauses pour parler, les choses iraient mieux.

* * *

Sauf que voilà que deux semaines s’étaient écoulées et qu’on était maintenant Mercredi et que Manuel n’avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d’adresser la parole à Emmanuel.

* * *

Et lorsque l’on approchait les vingt-deux heures du dimanche de la quatrième semaine, Manuel dut bien admettre qu’une lourde solitude semblait peser dans son silencieux chez-lui.

* * *

« Les choses ne vont plus avec Emmanuel ? Ça fait un moment maintenant que le petit ne mange plus avec nous. »

Manuel leva les yeux, une fourchette de spaghettis à la main, et regarda Vincent d’un air perplexe. Arquant un sourcil, il préféra garder silence, voyant bien que le Suresnois n’’avait pas finit sa tirade.

« Je l’ai croisé avant de venir, il était assis à l’une des tables à la cafétéria, un livre à la main, mais ne semblait pas pressé de rejoindre la file pour dîner. »

Ce fut presqu’aussitôt que Manuel baissa son regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ses mains se crispant autour de ses couverts, ne se sentant pas prêt à affronter le jugement qu’il lirait dans les yeux de son aîné et n’ayant très certainement pas envie de revenir sur sa dispute avec Emmanuel de sitôt.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu as encore fait, Manuel ? »

Le ton presqu’accusateur d’Arnaud lui fit tourner la tête d’un mouvement vif vers ce dernier, Manuel le fusillant du regard, presqu’offensé que son ami l’accuserait de la sorte si vite.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que _j’ai fait_ quelque chose ? » Se défendit-il presqu’immédiatement, sa répartie presque tranchante.

« Peut-être à cause de l’air de chien battu qu’Emmanuel arbore de manière quasi-constante ? »

Si c’était le cas, Manuel dut bien avouer qu’il n’avait rien remarqué, probablement parce que depuis sa boulette, il avait cherché à éviter Emmanuel coûte que coûte, ne se sentant pas prêt à devoir lui faire face et s’excuser. C’était stupide, voire orgueilleux de sa part, mais il avait bien trop peur d’empirer les choses en essayant de lui parler. D’après lui, il valait mieux rester là où ils en étaient pour le moment.

« On a eu un désaccord, et j’ai peut-être été un peu trop dur avec lui. » Finit-il tout de même par avouer, parce que c’était probablement vrai, Manuel savait bien qu’il s’était laissé emporter par sa jalousie sans vraiment laisser le plus jeune s’expliquer, qu’au final, c’était probablement lui qui était en tort. « On a pris nos distances pour le moment, mais si Hollande veut que l’on continue de travailler ensemble, on le fera. »

Un professionnel, Manuel savait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels avec ses collègues dicter les résultats d’une séance, et si son directeur voulait qu’il travaille avec le blond dans les semaines à venir (quelque chose dont il ne lui avait pas encore fait la demande depuis le retour d’Emmanuel, heureusement), il s’y contraindrait, sachant bien qu’il avait peu d’autres alternatives.

Se laisser déstabiliser et de risquer sa carrière pour si peu, c’était vraiment stupide, et quoi qu’il en pensait personnellement, Manuel ne montrait certainement pas à Hollande ou à Benoît ou à quiconque que sa rupture avec Emmanuel l’affectait plus qu’il ne laissait paraître : stoïque et pragmatique, il savait bien qu’il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose entraver sa performance devant l’appareil de De Rugy où qu’il finirait par se retrouver à la porte.

Cela dit, les soirées dans son appartement étaient bien solitaires sans la présence d’Emmanuel (auquel il s’était habitué), en effet, le _Christ dans la tempête sur la mer de Gallilée,_ bien qu’imposant sur le mur de son petit salon, ne combla aucunement le vide que Manuel ressentait intérieurement dans son espace privé trop grand. Ses pas résonnèrent quand il se rendit dans la cuisine, une nouvelle norme à laquelle il était difficile de se conformer après s’être habitué à la voix d’Emmanuel, ce dernier parlant d’art et de littérature de l’époque médiévale à contemporaine tandis que Manuel leur faisait à manger.

Maintenant livré à lui-même, son cœur se serra presque lorsqu’il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le paquet de cordons bleus déjà entamé, et le souvenir amer du gamin blondinet dévorant les portions avec avidité tout en félicitant Manuel de ses talents de cuisinier presqu’amer. Ce fut probablement pour cela qu’il jeta ce qu’il restait du paquet à la poubelle, laissant le carton lui glisser des mains et finir dans sa course dans le plastique gris, un morne tableau de ce qu’il ne pouvait désormais plus garder à cause de son tempérament colérique trop intempestif.

Se réveiller avec la sensation d’un vide à ses côtés le lendemain fut presqu’une torture, une torture qu’il s’était imposé lui-même nota Manuel avec ironie, puisque c’était lui qui avait repoussé le Picard avec des mots tranchants et sans fondements véritables, expression de sa jalousie pure. Emmanuel et lui ne s’étaient réveillés que côte à côte dans son grand lit double une seule fois, lorsque ce dernier avait un peu trop abusé sur l’alcool un vendredi soir, et Manuel, soucieux qu’il lui arrive quelque chose s’il devait le laisser rentrer à pied tout seul, lui avait proposé de rester.

Il ne s’était rien passé de particulier (même si Manuel dut tout de même admettre qu’il n’aurait probablement rien eu contre), il lui avait simplement proposé de prendre son lit étant donné qu’il était son invité, Emmanuel avait accepté avec pour seule condition qu’il le rejoigne, se sentant coupable de le priver d’un sommeil confortable par règle se courtoisie. Manuel avait hésité au départ, sachant bien que ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire transcendait bel et bien l’une des barrières de la simple amitié platonique, mais lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain avec un bras dégingandé autour de sa taille, il ne put pas vraiment dire qu’il le regrettait.

Cela ne s’était produit qu’une fois seulement, et c’est maintenant que tout semblait finit entre lui et Emmanuel qu’il se rendit compte que les petits moments domestiques qu’ils avaient partagés ensemble, ces petits moments qu’il pouvait projeter sur n’importe quel couple qu’il rencontrait, le soir, en faisant sa route habituelle, étaient ce qu’il lui manquait le plus. Cette routine que lui et Emmanuel avaient créés ensemble, à partir d’une collaboration sur un projet et un échange intellectuel sur leur culture artistique respective, une collaboration qui s’était bientôt muée en quelque chose de bien plus personnel et d’intime.

Quelque chose que Manuel n’avait jamais partagé avec quiconque, quelque chose qu’il fut finalement amené à affectionner tout particulièrement.

Quelque chose qu’il avait désormais fait voler en éclat à cause d’une jalousie qu’il ne parvint pas à contrôler.

Un mois sans évoquer le surréalisme de Salvador Dali, le romantisme d’Alexandre Dumas ou simplement la grandeur de la philosophie de Hegel, ça commençait à lui manquer presqu’autant que les séances qu’ils avaient partagées ensemble (et Manuel ne douta pas une seconde qu’Emmanuel dut faire passer un mot à Hollande, leur directeur n’ayant pas requis une collaboration de leur part depuis un moment déjà). Ce fut difficile à accepter la première fois, qu’Emmanuel ne voulait plus travailler avec lui, mais lorsqu’il repensa aux mots avec lesquels il l’avait accusé d’infidélité et de négligence envers ce qu’ils étaient, il ne put pas vraiment le critiquer.

Il n’empêcha pas qu’il lui manquait, tout de même, le retour aux journées mornes et presque interminables, et les soirées solitaires qu’il passait avec pour seule compagnie sa bibliothèque ne comparant aucunement aux maints souvenirs qu’il avait forgé avec le Picard.

Lui qui avait détesté Emmanuel le jour où il avait mis les pieds dans l’agence pour la première fois, le voilà à éprouver un véritable chagrin d’amour en son absence.

* * *

Si Manuel ne se laissait pas affecter par la rupture, c’en était une toute autre histoire du côté d’Emmanuel.

Voilà presqu’un mois maintenant qu’il se réveillait dans une chambre froide et austère, qu’il avait perdu toute envie et passion pour son travail, et qu’il se sentait presque répéter la même routine de façon quasi-robotique jour après jour. La passion pour les séances de De Rugy s’estompait, les conversations intellectuelles qu’il avait partagé avec Manuel au sujet de De Vinci et de Rimbaud, il n’était pas parvenu (et n’avait pas voulu essayer non plus) à les relancer avec quelqu’un d’autre, et éviter le Catalan était devenu aussi nécessaire que tortueux.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire face ou à même se trouver à sa proximité, et les quelques fois où il avait eu le malheur de le croiser, de le voir au loin un midi, attablé avec Vincent, Benoît, Arnaud et Jean-François alors qu’il s’était retrouvé forcé de demander un coin de la table de Nicolas et de Jean-Frédéric, Emmanuel avait passé plus de temps à observer son unique profile bien dessiné au lieu de toucher à son assiette de riz, et ne remarqua que Nicolas lui avait piqué son poisson sous son nez seulement après que ce dernier fut parti.

De toute façon, il ne parvenait plus à trouver la motivation pour manger quoi que ce soit, et bien rapidement, il en était arrivé à griller la cantine du midi, d’avis que le plus qu’il pourrait échapper à Manuel, le mieux qu’il s’en porterait.

Au lieu de cela, il passait l’heure du midi à lire dans son coin, à l’abri des regards.

Et il ne parvenait plus à entièrement s’impliquer dans les séances de De Rugy, le photographe l’ayant ressaisi presque trois fois au cours des trois heures du Mardi, au point où il se vit même contraint de le renvoyer chez lui, d’avis que _« si tu ne vas pas te tenir droit où écouter ce que je te dis, que tu rentres faire la tête de mule chez toi, où tu ne me feras pas perdre mon temps. »_

Ce fut la première fois qu’Emmanuel s’était vu viré d’une séance.

Il y a trois mois, il en aurait probablement fait une crise d’angoisse, l’idée même de déplaire à ses supérieurs alors qu’il ne venait que d’arriver lui mettant extrêmement mal à l’aise, mais cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que son enthousiasme s’était progressivement éteint. Et sans enthousiasme, il s’était donc forcé d’adopter la même routine jour après jour, le seul changement se produisant les soirées où il était tout simplement trop fatigué pour se faire à manger, et se couchait donc le ventre vide, sans la moindre préoccupation quant au mal qu’il s’inculquait à lui-même.

Les nuits non plus, ne furent pas paisibles, le grand lit vide lui rappelant à chaque fois l’espace vacant à ses côtés, l’espace qui aurait peut-être pu être comblé par Manuel si Emmanuel n’avait pas tout fichu en l’air par ses bêtises.

Autant dire que ce n’était vraiment pas la vie qu’il s’était imaginé lorsqu’il avait quitté Amiens.

A vrai dire, Emmanuel savait bien que ce qu’il faisait, ce n’était même pas une façon de vivre correctement, mais à vrai dire, il s’en fichait complètement.

Et le peu d'espoir qu'il eut de voir les choses s'améliorer avec le temps furent rapidement que des illusions lointaines auxquelles il ne pouvait que rêver, sa fatigue et le fait qu'il ne se souciait à  peine de son état de santé personnelle ne lui firent que sombrer davantage dans sa spirale destructrice, un cercle vicieux dont lequel Emmanuel ne voyait plus comment s'en sortir.

A proprement parler, si Emmanuel devait résumer les choses de manière concise, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

* * *

"Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles, tu sais?"

Manuel soupira, reposant son café sur le rebord de la fenêtre afin de se préparer à un énième sermon de la part de Vincent. Il n’en était vraiment pas d’humeur, De Rugy ayant été particulièrement éprouvant ce matin et il n’avait pas caché au Suresnois qu’il aurait très largement préférer passer sa pause avec pour seule compagnie son bouquin sur Hegel que la sienne.

En revanche, au fond, il savait bien que son aîné avait probablement raison. Se mentir ne servait absolument à rien, et cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que Manuel avait accepté qu’Emmanuel lui manquait et qu’il savait pertinemment bien qu’il devrait lui parler pour au moins mettre les choses au clair, et potentiellement mettre fin à leur relation si c’était ce qu’Emmanuel voulait (et ce serait un choix légitime, après le coup qu’il lui avait fait. Mais même y penser lui fit mal au cœur).

_« Je sais. »_ Finit-il par souffler, répétant encore et toujours les deux mêmes mots mais n’étant jamais vraiment allé au-delà, restant dans la théorie et au point mort plutôt que de passer à la pratique et d’au moins tenter quelque chose. A vrai dire, il avait tout simplement trop peur d’essayer de ré-engager quelque chose avec Emmanuel, s’étant maintenant convaincu qu’il se montrerait hostile à la moindre tentative de réconciliation qu’il pourrait lui offrir, et Manuel ne put tout simplement pas s’amener à faire face à cette potentielle réjection.

Car cette dernière serait finale, si ces mots devaient passer les lèvres d’Emmanuel, tout serait bel et bien terminé entre eux, pour toujours, pas de deuxième chance miraculeuse après ça.

De plus, il s’était déjà imaginé la conversation maintes fois, et à chaque fois il foutait tout en l’air soit à cause de son mauvais caractère soit parce qu’il n’était tout simplement pas habile avec la langue française (et peut-être qu’au fond, Manuel ne se sentait tout simplement pas digne de se voir offrir une seconde chance non plus, peut-être avait-il _mérité_ cet état de pitoyable solitude en fin de compte). Et se voire échouer c’était une chose, mais le faire _vraiment_ et d’endommager leur relation pour de bon ? _Non,_ c’était bien trop risqué.

« Non justement, je ne penses _pas_ que tu sais. »

L’urgence de Vincent eut, pour le moins, de retenir son attention, Manuel sentant un nœud très désagréable naître dans les bas-fonds de son estomac, s’attendit donc au pire.

« Il faut _vraiment_ que tu lui parles Manuel, il n'y a probablement que toi qu’il écoutera. Sinon c’est à l’hôpital du coin qu’il va finir et Hollande va devoir le mettre à la porte pour causes de santé, et là, ce sera trop tard pour que tu fasses quoi que ce soit. »

« L'hôpi- _Tu en es certain ? »_

Hollande n’avait que très rarement renvoyé des employés pour cause de santé grave, et, pour la plupart d’entre eux, il s’agissait bien souvent d’hommes s’approchant de l’âge de la retraite. A trente-neuf ans à peine, Emmanuel en était encore loin, et si Vincent estimait que le président de l’agence pourrait très bien se résoudre à envoyer le Picard à la clinique la plus proche de force, et par conséquent peut-être même envisager de le mettre à la porte à cause de son état de santé, les choses devaient être bien plus graves qu’il ne les avaient initialement pensées.

Il déglutit, la gorge serrée, et sentit l’inconfortable boule dans son ventre prendre de l’ampleur quand il prit conscience de la part de responsabilité qu’il avait dans tout ce pétrin. _Emmanuel n’en serait jamais arrivé là si tu avais su garder ton calme._

_Emmanuel ne serait pas à deux doigts de se rendre malade et de se faire virer si tu l’avais simplement écouté. Tout ça, c’est de ta faute !_

« C’est si grave que ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre, haïssant le manque de confiance dont faisait preuve sa voix et la trépidation évidente qu'il laissait transparaître sur son visage. Manuel se trouvait même à craindre la réponse de Vincent, l’insoutenable question de l’étendue du problème une chose qu’il désirait savoir et craignait le verdict à la fois.

Il espéra que Vincent ne remarqua pas sa main crispée, les veines toutes blanchies de par son état inquiet, frôlant même la panique.

« Benoît avait essayé de le convaincre d’aller manger avec lui et Arnaud, mais rien à faire apparemment, il lui a posé un lapin. Et d’après ce qu’il m’a confié, le maquilleur de De Rugy commence à avoir du mal à lui trouver des vêtements qui ne vont pas l’engloutir et le rendre ridicule devant les projecteurs. Pour le moment il arrive toujours à dénicher des petites tailles puisqu’Emmanuel n’est pas très grand, mais il ne pourra pas continuer à le faire éternellement.

Je sais que ça ne va très probablement pas te plaire, mais à ce stade, Benoît et moi pensons qu’il n’y a que toi qui pourrais lui faire entendre raison, sinon Hollande va _vraiment_ le renvoyer au casse-pipe sans autre forme de procès, on sait tous les deux qu’il ne peut moralement pas se permettre de garder un employé qui ne fait pas attention à sa santé et qui se rend malade. »

Garder ses distances s’était avéré être une _grosse_ erreur, ce que Manuel trouva plutôt ironique, compte tenu du pourquoi il avait décidé d’agir de la sorte. Bien qu’il avait assumé les mots qu’il lui avait craché avec trop de véhémence (car, selon lui, on devait toujours prendre responsabilité pour ce que l’on disait, cela allait de l’ordre de la conduite correcte), Manuel ne s’était pas trouvé capable de confronter Emmanuel, de s’offrir à sa colère et à sa rancœur, d’avis qu’il serait plus simple pour lui d’avancer s’il s’imposait une sorte de solitude.

Après ça, Emmanuel n’avait pas non plus cherché à renouer les liens, et Manuel en était tout simplement parti de la déduction que le blond en avait profité pour couper tout lien avec lui, ce qu’il avait mérité. Cela avait été difficile à accepter, de voir ce qu’ils avaient voler en éclat à cause d’un probable malentendu que Manuel avait sans aucun doute dramatisé, mais il savait bien que le choix de leur avenir reposait entièrement entre les mains d’Emmanuel. Le fait qu’il ne lui avait soufflé mot depuis cette fatidique soirée à son appartement voulait tout dire.

_Quel con._

Et pour le coup, Manuel ne savait vraiment pas s’il se visait ou s’il visait Emmanuel avec l’insulte. (Probablement les deux, songea-t-il après un moment, car ils avaient tous les deux commis une atroce bêtise en se tenant ainsi à distance).

Bien sûr qu’il avait ressenti une pointe aïgue de jalousie en voyant les photos d’Emmanuel et Justin et Leo et Ed tous ensemble, à s’amuser au loin, où lui ne pouvait les rejoindre. Bien sûr qu’il avait été jaloux de voire Emmanuel partager des moments qui les définissait avec d’autres jeunes hommes comme s’il n’avait aucune conscience de l’importance de leur signification pour Manuel. Bien sûr qu’il avait (bien malgré lui) assumé le pire lorsque les messages qu’il n’avait cessé de lui envoyer demeuraient sans réponse semaine après semaine, mais que cette jalousie fallacieuse lui ait amené à tenir de tels propos infondés, et de voire maintenant l’étendue des conséquences que ces derniers avaient provoqué… Non, non Manuel n’avait _pas une seconde_ voulu que le plus jeune se mette dans un tel état à cause de sa colère.

Et rien que d’imaginer ces dernières semaines qu’il avait sans aucun doute dû passer dans une atroce solitude ne firent que naître une envie de l’enserrer dans ses bras, une chaude couverture sur leurs épaules et de lui offrir un pardon des plus sincères en le laissant se blottir contre lui.

Où au moins de faire comprendre à Emmanuel à quel point il s’en voulait de l’avoir blessé de la sorte, de le prendre sous son aile et de le protéger des implications malsaines que le blond avait dû sans aucun doute exagérer bien au-delà de l’intention de Manuel.

Enfin, tout d’abord, il savait qu’il devrait tenter de se faire pardonner s’il voulait ensuite l’aider, et ça, Manuel ne put, en toute bonne foi, faire l’once d’un soupçon quant à ce qui serait la réaction du Picard.

« J’ai vraiment foiré, pas vrai ? »  Demanda-t-il, sa voix sonnant creuse tandis qu’il leva les yeux vers Vincent, comme un enfant que l’on venait d’attraper la main dans le sac, apeuré du sort qu’on allait décider à son égard.

« On peut dire ça. » Vincent garda un visage stoïque, et Manuel ne put savoir pourquoi, en l’espace d’une seconde, il avait imaginé que son aîné lui ferait grâce d’une expression plus bienveillante. « Et je doute qu’il te laissera rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces en ne lui offrant qu’un cordon bleu. »

C’eut au moins pour effet de le faire sourire, Manuel se souvenant avec affection de l’image d’un Emmanuel  enchanté lorsqu’il lui en avait cuit à la perfection. Il ne sut jamais où cette étrange histoire amoureuse entre Emmanuel et le plat surgelé avait vu le jour, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il avait fini par apprécier chez le plus jeune, ses traits parfois enfantins égayant sa journée avec toute simplicité.

En revanche, s’il voulait en revenir à de telles mondanités avec Emmanuel, il devait aller lui parler d’abord. Lui parler et lui dire que tout ceci n’était parti que d’une mauvaise interprétation de ses actions (et inactions, pour le coup) de sa part, une interprétation engendrée par manque et jalousie, une interprétation qui l’avait amené à tenir des propos qui l’avaient blessé, et que Manuel _regrettait_ profondément de lui avoir fait subir. Et comme si tout cela n’était pas déjà assez difficile à faire en soi, Manuel savait aussi qu’il devrait user des bons mots (ce qui était plus le fort d’Emmanuel, pas le sien) et d’au moins tenter de garder les traits de son visage les moins tirés possible, sachant fort bien maintenant qu’il pouvait parfois être très intimidant sans s’en rendre compte. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Emmanuel avant qu’il ne puisse au moins s’excuser.

« Et un simple _« Je suis désolé »_ ça ne suffira pas non plus, je suppose ? »  A vrai dire, Manuel connaissait déjà la réponse, et doutait fort que le regard presque supplicateur qu’il offrait à Vincent ne lui feraient se décider à l’adresser avec des mots plus cléments.

« Pour le coup, je ne pense pas, non. » En fait, le Suresnois lui offrit plutôt un regard de reproche. « Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé entre vous au lieu d’en être arrivé là ? J’ai tout de même du mal à croire que deux adultes comme vous ne pouvez pas tenir une conversation civile, comme des grands, et régler vos problèmes par un _dialogue_. Ce n’est tout de même pas si difficile que ça, non ?»

_Si, si ça l’était._ Mais entendre les mots des lèvres de Vincent ne rendit la situation qu’encore plus ridicule, Manuel se rendant compte qu’il aurait probablement pu leur éviter beaucoup de chagrin, à lui et à Emmanuel, s’il avait simplement eut la patience de se poser et, tout simplement, _d’en parler._ Peut-être que ses craintes de le blesser encore plus n’étaient pas si infondées que cela: il n’était pas dupe, et Manuel savait bien qu’il pouvait parfois tenir des propos regrettables sous l’influence de la colère, mais cette possibilité, lorsqu’elle fut mise en perspective avec le fait qu’ils auraient pu régler leurs différends il y a un mois s’ils avaient tout bonnement _conversé_ comme des grands, ne sembla pas si terrifiante au final.

« Je ne… J’ai… » Se justifier ne servait à rien à ce stade, Manuel sachant bien qu’il n’avait plus vraiment d’excuses sur lesquelles il pouvait retomber, surtout quand, au fond, voilà un moment déjà qu’il avait accepté que la plupart du tort lui revenait. « Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par soupirer, s’avachissant, les trois semaines de solitude, d’angoisse et de fatigue le rattrapant tout à coup.  « Je ne sais _pas_ pourquoi je me suis laissé emporter: jalousie, passion, les deux peut-être, Dieu seul le sait. En rétrospective, c’était stupide en plus, peut-être qu’il partageait son goût pour les livres et peut-être que j’étais jaloux parce qu’il ne m’avait rien envoyé, mais… _Je sais_ que je n’aurais pas du agir de la sorte. » La tête entre les mains, Manuel se frotta les tempes, une véritable migraine lui tapant maintenant sur les nerfs à s’être autant ouvert et montré sentimental devant Vincent.

« Mais ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois t’excuser hein, Manuel, c’est plutôt à Emmanuel que tu devrais dire tout ça. »

Il s’attendait au même regard lourd de reproches venant de son aîné, Vincent prenant plaisir à parfois abuser de sa position plus âgée, mais il fut presque surpris lorsqu’il vit son sourire encourageant et son haussement de sourcils, comme s’il fut sur le point de lui dire _vas-y, qu’est-ce-que tu attends ?_

Manuel voulut lui tenir rancune de s’amuser de lui ainsi, il voulut lui dire que ce qu’il proposait, c’était probablement rien de plus que de la poudre de perlimpinpin, il voulut lui dire que ça ne marcherait pas avec lui, mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche et voilà que Vincent le coupa encore.

« D’ailleurs, il me semble que Ayrault le relâche vers vingt-et-une heure au lieu de vingt-deux ce soir. » Ajouta-t-il presqu’innocemment.

Manuel jeta son verre en plastique, maintenant vide, à la poubelle, lançant à Vincent un regard noire avant de se décider à _faire quelque chose_ pour remédier à la situation (et lui, il lui souriait encore, l’imbécile).

S’il voulait revenir dans les bonnes grâces d’Emmanuel, il savait qu’il allait devoir être à la hauteur et se montrer absolument sincère en lui présentant ses excuses les plus plates. Cela n’allait très certainement pas être chose simple, mais lorsque Manuel emboîta le pas vers le _Jeff de Bruges_ le plus proche (celui qui se trouvait sur le coin de la grande rue, juste entre la librairie officielle et l’horloger), il se disait qu’une boîte de chocolats ne pourrait probablement pas faire de mal. S’il se souvenait bien, Emmanuel aimait bien ceux fourrés à la ganache.

* * *

Au final, il était vingt-trois heures passées lorsqu’Ayrault les libéra _(enfin)_.

Voilà que son initiale idée de prendre Emmanuel à part lors de la sortie et d’avoir le temps de tout lui expliquer et de s’excuser comme il convenait venait de s’envoler.

Le plus jeune ne l’avait adressé la parole de la soirée, et avait même cherché à l’éviter les deux fois où Manuel avait tenté de se diriger vers lui, Emmanuel se retournant pour entamer une discussion impromptue avec Jean-Luc.

Il le perdit même de vue dans la foule lorsque la plupart des employés quittèrent le bâtiment, encore plus pressés de rentrer chez eux qu’à leur habitude due à l’heure bien avancée. Manuel, lui, était resté stoïquement à côté de la porte d’entrée, déterminé à attraper Emmanuel au passage et, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas lui parler, qu’il lui fasse au moins savoir qu’il était désolé pour ce qu’il avait fait, à lui, _à eux._

Sous l’épaule d’Arnaud, Benoît lui avait même souhaité bon courage avec un clin d’œil et un levé de pouce que Manuel fit semblant d’ignorer (même si le soutien de ses amis proches fut plutôt bienvenu, lui donnant un peu plus de confiance quant à ce qui l’attendait).

Quinze minutes après que De Rugy lui ait souhaité une bonne soirée et que le flux d’employés finissant leurs journées s’était vu considérablement s’amincir et qu’il ne vit toujours aucune trace d’Emmanuel, Manuel finit par retourner au sein du complexe, passant par les bureaux encore ouverts, les vestiaires et toutes les salles qui n’étaient pas encore fermées à clé. Sans succès.

Il fut même à deux points de frapper à la porte de Hollande, d’avis que peut-être que son directeur l’aurait vu, mais quand le bruit d’une conversation téléphonique plutôt animée lui parvint tandis qu’il s’apprêta à poser la main sur la poignée, il se retint de la pousser, sachant que son irruption soudaine ne serait probablement pas la bienvenue.

De plus, en y réfléchissant bien, c’était un peu stupide de quémander où exactement se cachait l’un de ses employés : cela aurait été très peu professionnel de sa part, et puis Manuel se doutait bien que Hollande ne gardait pas un œil constant sur les déplacements des hommes de sa boîte, étant donné que ce n’était pas sa fonction en tant que directeur.

Il soupira, se passant une main crispée dans les cheveux. Il était _certain_ de ne pas l’avoir vu sortir, où pouvait-il donc bien se cacher ? Les vestiaires et la salle informatique étaient fermés à clé et Manuel avait déjà jeté un coup d’œil dans la cantine (s’attirant même un haussement de sourcils de la part de la femme de ménage, la vieille dame se demandant probablement ce qu’il faisait là à une heure pareille), à part peut-être la petite salle où ils se réunissaient parfois pour partager un café et décompresser ensemble en fin de journée, il ne voyait vraiment pas d’autres endroits où-

_Les escaliers._

Ou plutôt, Manuel remarqua que la porte des escaliers menant au toit était encore entrouverte, la poignée encore baissée et la bise fraîche s’engouffrant dans la salle. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il s’y dirigea, gravissant les marches deux par deux.

Le froid lui frappa de plein fouet lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui, Manuel resserrant le col de son manteau autour de son cou pour éviter les courants d’airs désagréables.

Au loin, la nuit Parisienne battait toujours de son plein, le son des voitures pressées, les conversations animées des restaurants et même quelques notes de la boite de nuit la plus proche parvenant jusqu’à ces oreilles (Manuel ne comprenait vraiment pas le besoin des jeunes de mettre leur musique aussi fort, en revanche), et de se tenir à l’écart, observer tout ce tableau d’ici en haut où la frénésie quotidienne de la vie de la capitale ne pouvait point le toucher, ce fut presque relaxant.

Il avait presqu’oublié à quel point il avait apprécié partager ces moments avec Emmanuel, n’étant pas remonté ici tout seul depuis qu’il l’avait blessé.

Un léger coup de vent à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, et ce fut là que Manuel le remarqua enfin pour la première fois. Et son cœur se serra presque douloureusement à l’image qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Emmanuel ne le voyait probablement pas d’où il était, tout recroquevillé contre le petit murer, reposant sa tête sur les bras qui encerclaient ses genoux. D’où il se tenait, Manuel ne pouvait voir les traits de son visage, mais au vu de ses épaules tremblantes, il n’eut pas la moindre difficulté de s’imaginer l’expression que le plus jeune devait très probablement arborer.

_Il pleurait._

Il les entendait maintenant, les petits hoquets presque perdus dans la brise, et l’expression pure d’une telle tristesse et d’une telle vulnérabilité, quelque chose que Manuel n’avait _jamais vu_ émanant du plus jeune même lorsqu’ils avaient été ensemble, lui firent se mordre sa lèvre inférieure avec force, une vague de culpabilité venant subitement s’écraser sur ses épaules fatiguées.

Presqu’instinctivement, il fit un pas vers Emmanuel, se sentant presqu’obligé d’apaiser son évidente détresse, mais s’arrêta dans sa course quand il prit conscience qu’il était très probablement _lui-même_ à l’origine d’un tel chagrin. Et d’y être confronté comme cela, sans le moindre moment pour s’y préparer, il fut ainsi saisi par la culpabilité la plus brute, ne souhaitant en cet instant qu’une chose, de s’excuser le plus honnêtement possible afin de remettre leur relation sur la bonne voie. (Et, si le plus jeune l’acceptait, d’ensuite l’enserrer dans ses bras afin de le faire comprendre qu’il voulait toujours de lui, d’eux, et que cette fois, Manuel n’était pas prêt de refaire la même erreur).

Si Emmanuel en voulait toujours une, bien entendu, car il était bien conscient que la décision lui revenait entièrement et parce qu’à le voir comme ça, réduit en larmes et tremblotant de froid à cause de la distance et du rejet que Manuel lui avait injustement imposé plus que le froid hivernal, il eut quelques doutes quant à un éventuel pardon à son égard. Si Emmanuel était déjà prêt à _au moins_ l’écouter, ce serait probablement bien plus qu’il méritait.

Manuel avait presque fait une liste de tout ce qu’il voulait lui dire pendant qu’il montait les escaliers, il avait organisé les choses dont il voulait lui faire part dans un ordre logique, de façon à ce qu’il ne se retrouve pas à chercher ses mots comme un enfant à qui l’on donnait une interrogation surprise, il avait tout planifié parce qu’il était _Manuel_ , et sa vie avait toujours été régie de la sorte : de façon logique et presque planifié… Et maintenant qu’il se retrouvait en face d’Emmanuel, Emmanuel tout recroquevillé, Emmanuel en larmes, Emmanuel qui ne savait probablement même pas que Manuel pouvait voire chaque détail de sa personne affectée par un désarroi évident, le voilà incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soir, butant sur ses mots en réaction au portrait de l’enfant fragile qui se peignait sous ses yeux.

Manuel doutait même que les traits de crayon d’Ann Gale furent capables d’exprimer la douleur crue qu’il pouvait lire sans peine sur les traits du Picard.

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Et il se gifla intérieurement à l’instant où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, _ne peux-tu vraiment pas faire mieux que ça Manuel ?!_

« Je _sais_ qu’un simple pardon ne fera pas l’affaire, je sais… Mais je voulais que tu saches que… Que je suis vraiment _désolé_ de m’être emporté de la sorte, de t’avoir à ce point blessé, c’était entièrement injuste de ma part. »

Emmanuel sursauta au son de sa voix, que Manuel n’avait pourtant pas élevé lors de sa confession, la tête du plus jeune se tournant vers lui d’un geste presque brusque, comme s’il fut apeuré qu’il le découvre ainsi, dans un tel état. Il essuya piteusement sa joue encore humide, Manuel jugeant qu’Emmanuel voulut probablement lui faire croire qu’il n’avait pas passé la dernière demi-heure à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il n’était pas dupe, et puis de toute façon, ses yeux rougis et débordant toujours de larmes le trahissaient sans qu’il eut à dire le moindre mensonge.

« M-Manuel ? » S’étrangla-t-il, manquant presque de paniquer à sa vue, « Qu-Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? Qu’est-ce-que tu veux ?»

« Je suis venu m’excuser. » Avoua-il en se retenant presque de faire le moindre souffle avant que les mots eurent leur effet sur Emmanuel, une tension palpable réduite en poussière lorsque Manuel eut offrit la première branche d’olivier. Le premier pas était fait, maintenant il devait continuer sa course. « Ce que j’ai dit, ce que j’ai fait… Je le regrette. Je sais que je n’ai pas d’excuses et je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais… » Il dut baisser les yeux, accablé d’une trop grande honte pour se tenir droit et faire face à celui qu’il avait tant blessé. « Saches que je suis profondément désolé pour la manière dont je t’ai traité. Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais –Dieu merci je n’ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal !- c’est juste que… J’étais seul, je me suis abandonné à la jalousie parce que c’était beaucoup plus facile que de prendre sur moi, c’était plus facile de te fustiger de ma frustration et de ma colère que d’accepter que c’était de ma faute parce que je n’ai pas pris le premier pas. C’était plus facile de te tenir en horreur et de te viser d’accusations fallacieuses que de me remettre en question et de faire face à ce que je ressens. C’était plus facile de te rejeter que de tout t’avouer et… Je sais que je n’ai aucun droit de te demander ceci, mais cette fois-ci je suis prêt à ce qu’on avance _ensemble_ , tous les deux, enfin si tu le veux toujours bien entendu.»

Manuel soupira, frustré de ne pas être capable de trouver les mots dont il avait besoin et sachant que s’il ne parvenait pas à faire comprendre à Emmanuel qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, qu’il _voulait_ qu’ils retrouvent ce qu’ils avaient jadis été, alors tout ceci ne serait pour rien. Mais la bonne fortune sembla prendre pitié de lui en son instant de détresse, Manuel osant espérer à un retournement de la situation lorsqu’il sentit la main congelée d’Emmanuel effleurer la sienne, comprenant le geste délicat comme le plus jeune lui tendant le bras vers une tentative réconciliation, mais ayant trop peur de prendre le premier pas envers sa concrétisation.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Manuel les yeux plein de honte et d’appréhension et ceux d’Emmanuel presque ravivés d’une lueur d’espoir, le plus jeune s’approchant légèrement d’une lenteur terrible qui lui fit frémir sur place, comme si le blond tâtait toujours le terrain, encore incertain.

Manuel ne put vraiment dire quand exactement ils étaient passés du simple échange de regard au partage d’un baiser, mais il ne chercha pas à s’éterniser dessus bien longtemps quand la main d’Emmanuel passa dans ses cheveux et qu’il durcit légèrement son emprise sur le plus jeune, d’avis que le moindre recul de sa part verrait la parfaite image se briser en mille morceaux.

« Je peux prendre ça pour un oui alors ? »

Emmanuel rit, Manuel lui enserrant les épaules de son bras tandis que le plus jeune reposa sa tête sur son épaule, le contact de son nez congelé contre son cou lui faisant presque sursauter. Il baissa les yeux, retrouvant son sourire miroité dans le regard du Picard avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme il le faisait naguère, et fut ravi de constater qu’Emmanuel protesta avec le même air enfantin qu’auparavant, incapable de se retenir de rigoler tandis qu’il essayait de s’échapper.

« Tant que j’y suis, je pense que j’ai une place de libre dans mon appartement et une demi-boîte de cordons bleus dans le réfrigérateur… Si jamais cela te tentait ? » S’enquit-il, haussant un sourcil curieux tout en essayant d’anticiper sa réponse.

« Si tu les cuis au poêle, je pourrais _peut-être_ envisager d’accepter. » Répondit Emmanuel avec un clin d’œil qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, le clin d’œil qu’il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à faire correctement, avant d’ajouter, « Et de rester pour la nuit, _si_ l’envie te tente. »

Manuel rit. Rit _vraiment_ à cela, la première fois qu’il put librement exprimer sa béatitude depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentit léger lorsqu’il emboîta le pas vers son _(leur ?)_ humble appartement, et ne put cacher son amusement lorsqu’Emmanuel, ses jambes maintenant bien engourdies par le froid hivernal Parisien, perdit son équilibre, Manuel lui évitant de s’étaler d’une façon plutôt embarrassante sur les pavés austères du trottoir en l’attrapant par les bras. Il fut sur le point de se redresser lorsque les lèvres du plus jeunes l’arrêtèrent dans sa course, quelque chose de chaleureux, de passionné et familier se posant sur les siennes.

Si l’impulsivité de son cadet lui surprit, Manuel ne dut certainement pas se faire prier bien longtemps pour lui rendre son baiser avec une égale ferveur afin de sceller leur réunion de ses propres lèvres.

« On peut dire que tu es plutôt bien parti pour te faire pardonner. » Lui murmura Emmanuel à l’oreille, Manuel notant avec affection qu’il dût garder sa main sur le creux de son dos en guise de soutien et que le plus jeune dût presque se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir y arriver.

Parfois Emmanuel ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper à son allure presqu’enfantine, et ce malgré toutes ses protestations qu’il en était tout le contraire.

Il le laissa se faufiler sous son bras, en profitant pour garder sa main sur sa nuque, lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu’ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble, Emmanuel retenant son regard obstinément, et Manuel n’aurait pas été surpris s’il se retrouvait avec un torticolis le lendemain matin. Mais ça, il s’en fichait probablement comme de sa première chemise, surtout quand il savait que cette nuit marquerait la première fois depuis un bon mois que son lit à deux places ne lui paraîtrait plus excessif pour sa propre personne, le vide qui y avait auparavant figuré (pour trop longtemps) se verrait enfin comblé par quelqu’un que Manuel ne comptait pas perdre de sitôt.

Pour le couple lambda Parisien, peut-être que cela aurait suffi, mais tout au long de leur silencieux retour, Manuel ne put que songer à un moyen physique de se racheter, d’avis qu’il pourrait probablement lui offrir une copie neuve de la _Symphonie Pastorale_ dès qu’il en aurait le moment (s’il se souvenait bien, la version qu’il avait remarqué dans le sac d’Emmanuel tombait en lambeaux, un nouveau livre serait très probablement apprécié par le plus jeune), mais pour l’immédiat, il se hâtait plus de partager un repas bien chaud avec Emmanuel, un repas qui aurait sans doute une allure de toute simplicité mais qui lui plairait bien plus que des écœurantes délicatesses, un repas qui ferait office d’une réconciliation officielle et qui serait l’occasion pour tous les deux d’enfin renouer leurs liens à-travers une conversation calme et posée.

Ce soir-là, ils partagèrent effectivement les derniers cordons bleus que Manuel eut la chance de dénicher au fond de son réfrigérateur et s’octroyèrent le loisir de discuter de René Char et de _Fureur et Mystère_ , avant de s’installer confortablement sur le canapé de son salon, Manuel prenant le coin et Emmanuel s’asseyant à ses côtés sans la moindre hésitation, ni l’un ni l’autre ne remarquant leurs mains entrecroisées, comme si cela leur revint presque naturellement.

Et le lendemain au petit matin, lorsque Manuel ouvrit les yeux et nota qu’ils semblaient s’être endormis sous la même couverture, les traits d’Emmanuel dépeignant une expression ravie de là où avait reposé sa tête sur son épaule, riant bêtement, à sa façon, mais que pour rien au monde Manuel aurait tenté de changer, lorsqu’il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux duveteux avant d’y déposer un chaste baiser, il se dit qu’il pourrait peut-être commencer à s’habituer à une telle routine.

Certes, ce ne serait pas toujours facile, mais alors que Manuel sourit à la vue de leurs mains unies l’une dans l’autre, _ensemble_ , il se dit que c’était probablement un premier petit pas dans la bonne direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Techniquement, je pensais faire 4.5K mots, mais ils semblerait que je me sois emportée... (Blame the angst!) :)
> 
> Je m’excuse également si il y a des phrases mal formulées ou des soucis de syntaxe: je suis bien bilingue mais comme j’ai plus l’habitude d’écrire toutes mes ‘fics en Anglais, je pense qu’il doit y avoir des anglicismes par-ci par-là dans le one-shot qui transparaissent pas mal, sorry ! ^^
> 
> * Alors oui, je n’ai pas pu résister à ajouter Sylvain Durif. Si vous ne voyez pas qui c’est, je vous conseille vivement You Tube, cela vous fera probablement rire un bon coup. (Il avait même tenté les présidentielles cette année apparemment en plus, mais n’avait pas eu assez de signatures pour se présenter).
> 
> * Ed Milliband, c’était le politicien à la tête du Labour Party (le parti de centre-gauche) au Royaume Uni jusqu’en 2015, avant de démissionner et d’être remplacé par Jeremy Corbyn. C’est un jeunot de 43 ans et qui a un truc™ pour les sandwiches au bacon apparemment. (Un peu comme Microbe et les cordons bleus).
> 
> * Leo Varadkar, c’est le nouveau Taoische (équivalent de Premier Ministre) de la République d’Irlande, il vient du parti libéral Finne Gael (parti centriste/centre-droit), et comme EM, il a 38 ans et des positions politiques assez similaires. (C’est aussi un géant).
> 
> Voilà voilà, j’éspère que c’était assez sympa :)) (Et merci encore pour tous les super headcanons! ^^).


End file.
